We need to talk
by NYgrl
Summary: Derek needs some answers from Stiles but so does Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

I looked to my left, staring back at me was the picture of the pack from about two summers ago. Allison and Scott standing off to the left with matching grins. Lydia was on Jackson's back, both had open mouth laughs on their faces. Danny was sitting in the front, legs crossed arms towards the sky with his face also looking up with pure victory rolling off of him. The best part of the picture was right in the middle, Stiles standing there with a huge Stiles like grin on his face with his arms wrapped around Derek's neck. Derek on the other hand was not looking at the camara but instead had his eyes on Stiles. You could feel the love he held for the human waving off the picture. It was the happiest times of all the packs lives.

**FLASHBACK**

Scott and Jackson where in the back yard swimming pool trying to see who could make the bigger splash when they jumped in. Allison and Lydia where the judges giving up scores whenever the betas would jump in. At first Lydia didn't like the idea of being near the water, scared of getting wet from all the water that she was sure they boys would get on them. That changed after Jackson threw her in the pool, so no reason not to sit there and play their dumb game. For some reason Jackson kept winning and that was starting to get under Scott's skin. He hated losing especially to Jackson!

"Allison you do know that you are suppose to score high for me right?" Scott asked his girlfriend.

"Aww McCall we all know that I am better then you at everything, even your girlfriend thinks so." Jackson lifted himself out of the pool flashing his smirk at Scott as he walked by. Scott got up and went after Jackson. He went to push the taller beta into the pool for making such a rude comment but Jackson heard him and sidestepped out of the way at the last second, which in turn made Scott lose his balance and fall head first into the pool with his arms and legs flaring.

"God McCall you make more noise then a room full of two year olds." Jackson laughed at Scott as he came up spiting out water.

"Jackson stop picking on Scott and Scott stop being a baby!' Derek's voice boomed from the back porch. "Let's go everyone inside for lunch." With the mention of food everyone jumped up and ran to the back door. Jackson and Scott where pushing each other as they both reached the door at the sametime. Lydia pushed her way between the two and yelled inside for help.

"Stiles! Can you please tell dumb and dumber to knock it off and wash up so we can eat. They aren't the only ones hungry."

"Hey wolfies stop bickering and clean up, oh and then set the table!" Stiles yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes Stiles." Jackson and Scott mumbled under the breath as they walked over washed their hands and went back to the table to set it for everyone.

Derek walked into the kitchen leaned into the door frame, his arms folded across his broad chest as he watched Stiles put the finishing touches on their lunch. He still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have him in his life, in his home and the luckiest was having him in his heart!

"Hey Der, you want to help me bring all this out to the table?" Stiles turned around and motioned to all the food that was spread out on the counters.

"Sure Sty" Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around Stiles and just breathed him in. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Always!" Stiles whispered back. Stiles loved being in Derek's arms. They where big, safe and they felt like home.

"Hello! We are hungry out here" Scott's voice carried in from the other room.

"Shut up Scott!" Derek yelled back. Lunch went off without anymore troubles from any of the betas or humans. Everyone ran back outside once the table was cleared to soak up the last of the summer rays while Derek and Stiles were in the kitchen arguing over who was going to wash and who was going to dry. Finally Stiles gave up and let Derek wash.

"Derek, you ever wonder if we would be together if Peter hadn't bit Scott all those years ago?"

"No doubt, you are my life Sty and I would have found you no matter what. You are my destiny." Stiles walked up behind Derek and wrapped his arms up and around Derek laying his head on his broad shoulders and just soaked up all his warmth. He knew he was the luckiest person ever. Derek really did love him and he was glad he finally had that. Nothing could rip them apart.

**END FLASHBACK**

I rolled over and looked up at the white ceiling. How much had changed since that picture was taken. I got up and pulled on my running sneakers, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep whenever I thought about him I figured now was a good of time as any to go for a early morning run and by the look at the clock, which read 2:45am, early was right. I had to get out of that room and away from all the painful memories of him. It always hurt the most this time of year. This was our time.

Running through the forest use to always help me calm down and clear my head but knowing that in just a few days time would be the day that would forever change all of us I couldn't find the same peace like a normally could.

"I figured I would find you out here." Scott's voice echoed from up ahead. I looked up to see him standing on the porch of the once beautiful house that we all shared. Until that night, until the second fire that rocked Beacon Hills.

"Scott what are you doing here?" I asked gruffly.

"I couldn't sleep either. Its like I sit there and all these memories keep flooding back and I keep thinking about that day that he came to us all as a family and told us he was leaving. I can't wrap my mind around what made him do it, what drove him from his home, his dad, his family?" I shook my head, I had no answer, well actually I did, I just didn't know how to explain it to Scott when I could barley explain it to myself.

"Scott there is no right answer to all the questions you have. Without him here to answer we may never know." I looked down I could no longer look in the betas eyes and kept praying he couldn't pick up on my lies.

"Derek where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Scott, I don't know?" I whispered back. Then I was hit with the worst memory of them all from that night.

**FLASHBACK**

"Derek look at me!" Screamed Stiles, I couldn't even bring my eyes up to look into my disappointed mates face. I could smell his tears and hear his heartbreaking or maybe it was my heart. "DEREK!"

"I am sorry Stiles I have to go" and with that I walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. As I walked past the living room I could see the rest of my pack looking lost and everyone of them had tears in their eyes. I didn't like what I was doing but it was for the best. Stiles needed someone that could give him the world and not worry about being killed whenever I got upset. I ran out to the middle of the forest the same spot were I first met the lanky teenager. I stood there thinking back to that moment and dropped to my knees, I let out a long mornful howl and then got back up and took off. Running until my legs couldn't carry me anymore. When I finally stopped to get my bearings I noticed I was in Vegas. What a great place to be Sin City as its famously known for with me the biggest sinner here.

"Stiles open the door." Scott was knocking on the door following the Alpha's exit about 20 minutes ago.

"What do you want Scott?" Stiles looked up at Scott with the most hate and hurt he has ever seen in his best friends eyes. This was Stiles the guy only had love for people. Where was all this hate coming from? Scott couldn't help but look down at his feet to scared to see that look in his friends eyes. He could feel all the different emotions coming off of him.

"I am sorry Stiles. I..." Scott couldn't finish for Stiles stormed past him and out the front door. He knew not to follow him, he would go home and cool off and hopefully come back when he was better.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Scott go home. There is nothing left for either of us here. We will never know what happened and standing here all night won't solve anything."

"Derek its not you fault" Scott said as he walked past the broken Alpha and made his way home back to Allison who he hoped would make this pain go away even for just a little while.

"Yes it is, its all my fault." Derek whispered once he knew Scott was no longer in hearing distance.

**FLASHBACK**

A few weeks later and no one had heard heads or tails from Stiles. Everyone was worried. They stuck close to the house hoping to hear something, anything from him. It came later that night as they were all sitting in the living room trying to watch a movie that everyone knew no one was paying attention to. Derek first heard the jeep and he stood up and ran to the door waiting on the porch to greet Stiles. It had been to long for him to not talk to his mate and he was glad he was finally there.

"Derek." Stiles slowly came up the front steps pushed past Derek and went into the house. Derek felt a little hurt that he basically go the cold shoulder from his mate but he didn't blame him.

"STILES!" everyone yelled as he came into the living room. They all jumped up and wrapped their arms around him all wanting to touch him some how knowing that they missed him and it felt good for all of them to have him home, they felt complete.

"We need to talk." Stile softly whispered to everyone. At that they all looked at each other confused and then slowly backed up to let Stiles sit down and say whatever it is that is on his mind. "My dad is going to North Carolina, he finally retired this week and well that's where he wants to settle down at. Him and my mom planned it back when she was still alive."

"That's great Stiles! You gotta be happy that your dad will finally be in one place. Now we will have some where to go every summer to visit him." Scott said.

"That's not all." Stiles interrupted before the pack could say anything else. "I am going with him." After that sentence there was no noise, you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone looked up to Stiles to see some kind of smile saying it was a joke and that he wasn't really going to leave them. This was not happening. Jackson looked up to Derek to see if he had any emotion or anything to say but the Alpha wouldn't look at anyone if anything he had the look of a lost soul the same look he has had on his face all these weeks without Stiles. This couldn't be happening Stiles couldn't leave the pack needed him, Derek needed him.

"Stiles you can't go. How will we look after you, you can't leave Derek or us. We are family you don't just leave family." Danny spoke up.

"Yea well its whats best for me and my dad. I can't let him go cross country without me. He needs me more then any of you, besides you have each other, you have a alpha. You will be okay. Look I only came by real quick to say bye. My dad is sitting at home waiting for me, our plane leaves in two hours." Stiles got up and everyone rushed forward and embraced Stiles. They all had tears in their eyes and no one wanted to let go. Once everyone was done Stiles turned to Derek but he just turned his back and walked into the kitchen. Stiles looked down trying to hide the hurt, waved one last time to the pack and walked out the door. Everyone else just looked off to the kitchen not believing that Derek could do that, could let Stiles just walk away.

**END FLASHBACK**

****"Derek I think its time we finally talked." I looked up to the front of the house rubbing my eyes. They had to be playing some sort of sick joke on me.

"Stiles?"

"Yea Der, its me"


	2. Bryce

"Stiles what are you doing here, how long are you here for, when did you come back?" Derek fired off all of his questions at once.

"None of that matters Derek. I am just here to tell you that I forgive you, I forgive you for walking away from us for giving up on us but most importantly I forgive you for having a child with someone else. I forgive you Derek." Derek could feel his heart ache with wanting to reach out and grabbed Stiles and never let him go. To hear Stiles say he forgave him it hurt, he didn't deserve his forgiveness.

"Stiles I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't know how it happened. I am so angry at myself. It was suppose to be you, its always been you." Derek was on his knees sobbing. It took everything in Stiles to not go over and comfort him, but that wasn't his job. He was just Stiles the human of the pack well not even pack anymore, he didn't talk to any of them in the past two years he was gone. He didn't belong and by the way no one tried talking to him he guess he never really did belong.

"Derek get up, you are stronger then this. I am not your destiny, I don't think I ever was. I just wanted to check in and make sure everyone was still alive and not killing each other with their petty fighting, especially Jackson and Scott." That last comment brought a small smile to Stiles face bring back memories of those two always trying to prove who was stronger. "I am so happy for you Derek, your son looks so much like you even though he is only one."

"How do you know?" Derek's head snapped up to look at Stiles, to know that Stiles had some how seen him.

"I saw you three today in town. You looked like such the perfect family." Stiles had a shy smile on his face. Thinking back to that afternoon seeing Derek play daddy and well he didn't know what to call the two adults, he didn't know if they were dating or...

"We're not together." Derek broke through his thoughts like he knew what he was thinking.

"Why not?"

"It would never work."

"Well I am sorry. Kids should have both of their parents in their lives but what ever works for you two."

"He doesn't have my heart. He knows it was a mistake that lead to this but I love my son and he will always have both of his parents in his life. We live together, separate but together. It makes more seance that way we are always there."

"Well that's good. I have to go, I am leaving in the morning...well actually in about four hours. I guess I should go and try and get some sleep. It was great seeing you Derek. I am glad everything turned out and that your son is healthy. Best of luck to everything else." With one last look back Stiles slowly made his way down the dirt road and once again out of Derek's life.

"WAIT!" Derek took off after him. Stiles stopped but wouldn't turn around it was to hard and he knew if he looked back he wouldn't be able to leave. "Why are you leaving, we need you here, I need you here. Its not the same without you. You taking off like that two years ago broke the pack, it broke me. You can't just walk away again."

"It broke you, what about me? You had a kid with someone else! You cheated after one stupid disagreement we had. How do you think that made me feel? To watch your first kid growing inside of someone that wasn't me! How was I suppose to sit back and be happy for you? I would have hated that kid everyday knowing that it wasn't ours. You say it was suppose to be me, well guess what its not! I will not sit here and take blame for your mistake. I hate you Derek and I wish I never came back!" Stiles was so angry he was shaking. He turned and ran down the road and all the way back to his motel. Once he got to his room he ran inside slammed the door and fell to the ground sobbing. It was the ugliest girl cry ever but he didn't care he had so much pain in him that he was finally letting go.

Back in the forest I was standing in the same spot willing Stiles to come back. I didn't know what hurt more, knowing Stiles forgave me or the fact that even though he forgave me, he hated me. I hate that I hurt him so much. He was right though he didn't deserve any of the blame for how much everything fell apart that was all me.

**FLASHBACK **

It had been two weeks since Stiles had moved and I couldn't leave my room for anything but to go to the bathroom. The pack brought me food but I left it untouched. I felt so empty inside and food wasn't going to change that.

"Derek you need to eat something. We all miss Stiles but you still have us and soon you will have a kid that is going to depend on you even more."

"Go away Scott you don't know anything."

"Derek we aren't stupid. We all know what happened dam Stiles is my best friend, you don't think he wouldn't confide in me? You did something stupid but your kid doesn't deserve anything but the best from you. You will get up and take care of your responsibilities." With that Scott got up and left the room to let Derek think of what he had told him. As he was passing the living room he looked at everyone and shook his head. About 9pm everyone went home. Jackson got a call about midnight,

"Hello?"

"Its gone, its all gone."

"What, what's all gone?"

"I am sorry, tell everyone I am so sorry." With that all he could hear was a dial tone in his ear. Two minutes later his phone rang again.

"Jacks get your butt to the house. Its on fire! OMG DEREK!" was all he heard from a hysterical Danny. He jumped up and ran all the way to the house. When he got there he couldn't believe his eyes. Their home, the one place they could all feel at home was up in flames for the second time.

"Where's Derek?" Jackson frantically shouted.

"I don't know they say the house was cleared so he must have been out." Lydia answered. She had tears streaming down her face as she was hugging Danny, Scott and Allison were both trying to comfort each other too. Jackson thought back to the first phone call he got, it must of been Derek, Derek set the fire, but why?

**END FLASHBACK**

I finally made it back to my apartment about six that morning. My whole body hurt from the running and all the emotions over the past couple hours. I just wanted to go to my room and sleep for the next week and forget everything that happened. When I opened my front door thought I knew there were other plans, I could hear crying coming from the other room. I went into my sons room and saw that he was up. He was looking at me with his big toothy grin.

"Hey Bryce, its okay daddy is here now."

"I was just coming to check on him. I got his breakfast down in the kitchen if you want to bring him down Derek."

"Okay I will. Thanks Danny."

**A/N: So this story has taken on a life of its own. It is not anything that I had planned out. Back in the last chapter up to the first flashback that was all originally but then it took over and went wild. I don't plan on this being very long but then again its pretty much its own thing so I will just write what ever it tells me to. Thanks for all those who are reading. I hope it doesn't disappoint. **


	3. Lots of shots

"So Stiles was in town or I should say is in town." Derek came into the kitchen with Bryce.

"Oh yea, did you talk to him?" Danny asked taking Bryce from Derek and caring him to his high chair.

"Yea he said he forgives me but he also hates me."

"Derek he doesn't hate you, he hates the situation and everything that happened from it, but he doesn't hate you. He loves you. If I where in his shoes I would feel the same way."

"Ya but he knows nothing is going to happen between you and I, it was a stupid drunken night that lead us to here. Don't get me wrong I love our son with my whole heart and I will never regret him but he should have been Stiles."

"Derek you aren't telling me anything I don't know.. We don't love each other. We only "stay" together because our son deserves having both of us around at all times. I am sorry everyday for betraying Stiles the way that we did but its not like we did it intentionally. I love Bryce and I will not feel sorry for him being here, he is the only one that doesn't judge me." Danny walked over to Bryce and gave him his breakfast, it was true Danny would never love Derek, he didn't have those feelings towards his alpha, but he loved his son and he wouldn't let anyone make him regret that. Danny looked over at Bryce who had banana all over his face and he couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

**FLASHBACK**

I left the house and went out to the nearest bar. I knew it would take a lot to even feel a slight buzz but I had a wade of cash in my pocket and a lot of time to kill. I was so mad at Stiles but knew I was really mad at myself. I shouldn't have just walked away from him. I mean he only did the rational thing couples do when they have been together for as long as we had. My fear of forever came over me and I got scared. I was brought back to when I lost my family because I thought forever was in the form of that bitch. Even all these years later and I knew Stiles would never be like her, I still got freaked out. Like I wasn't letting my guard down. That's what pissed me off even more, no matter how much I wanted to just jump and give Stiles anything and everything I still bolted at the thought. I was no better then a coward. Man I really needed a shot.

"Derek what are you doing here?" I looked up to the sound of my name and saw Danny.

"Danny I could ask you the same thing. Wait don't tell me, Stiles sent you?"

"Umm no, why would Stiles send me? Are you two fighting?"

"Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"My dad came home."

"Oh, enough said. Pull up a chair I think all this sadness between us we need a few shots. Hey bar keep couple shot over here please and keep them coming." About four hours later the bar was closing down. I went outside to call a cab because those four hours and that wade of cash really did me in and one look at Danny he was worse then I was. We went back to my house and when I walked in I saw that there was no one home, 'good' I thought I really didn't want to deal with anything right now besides this pounding in my head that wouldn't quit. I went up to my room and opened the door and was hit with the smell of Stiles every where. I quickly shut the door and tried to rid the vomit from rising up in my throat. Well I deffently couldn't sleep in there. I walked over to Danny's room figuring I could just crash with him, his smell was making me want to vomit.

"Derek what are you doing in here?" Danny turned around naked when he heard his door being open.

"I am sorry Danny I just couldn't sleep in my room with Stiles' smell overpowering everything." I looked over at Danny. It wasn't the first time I have ever seen him naked but being drunk and smelling Stiles earlier I got so wrapped up in the thoughts of Stiles. I didn't realize that I was getting closer to Danny or the fact that I was about to kiss him.

"Derek what are you doing?" Danny whispered, his lips barley a breath from mine.

"Shh" was all I replied.

The next morning I woke up with a start and loud banging in my head. What a weird dream, I almost kissed Danny yea right! Sitting up I looked around and saw that I was in fact not in my room but Danny's. Oh fuck what did I do?

**END FLASHBACK**

Stiles sat in the airport lobby waiting for his plane to board. He couldn't wait to get back to North Carolina and his dad. He missed him even though he was only gone a couple days. There was nothing here left for him and he finally figured that out. Seeing everyone happy and healthy he knew that he could finally move on with his life. Maybe date that lifeguard that he knew had a crush on him. Derek would stay with Danny cause it was the right thing to do.

"Can I sit here?" Stiles looked up and saw the one person he had hoped not to run into the short visit home.

"What do you want Danny?"

"We really need to talk. I want to try and explain that night to you."

"Danny I really don't want to hear how you fucked my boyfriend thanks." Stiles bite off. He had such venom in his voice even though he didn't raise his voice above a whisper. He went back to the book that he was reading before he was so rudely interrupted.

"I know what happened was the biggest mistake in mine and Derek's life but you have to know that we aren't together. If Bryce wasn't here Derek wouldn't even talk to me. It happened, we are both living with it but we are both taking responsibility for it too we are doing what is right for our son. You know Derek set fire to the house shortly after you left, he didn't want any of your memory around since you weren't coming back. He blamed himself went into hiding until Bryce came along. Our son brought him out of his dark whole and you coming here and telling him you hate him better not send him back. You can hate me all you want Stiles but if you only came here to cause more damage then you shouldn't have come back. Its not fair to Derek he has already taken the blame and carries enough around you don't need to come back and keep rubbing his face in it. He sees it everyday he wakes up and you aren't here. If you want to yell at anyone you yell at me. I can take it, but Derek, Derek has put himself through to much since that night. I will not sit back and watch Derek turn into the shell of the man he use to be. Bryce doesn't need that none of us need that again. We can't put him back together again, only you can. Well I won't keep you from you flight. I hope to see you again Stiles, don't stay away to long like last time." With that Danny got up and left while Stiles slowly lowered the book he was hiding behind. He knew it wasn't fair to everyone that he just walked away all those years ago and to know that Derek was hurting the worse really killed him but they had to understand it was harder for him to see Derek with a child that wasn't his. Stiles picked his book back up and waiting for the boarding of the plane. Only 20 more minutes and he would once again be out of Beacon Hills.

A few hours later I had given Bryce his dinner, just finished his bath and was now laying him down for bed. I heard Danny enter the apartment as I was exiting our son's room.

"Where were you?"

"Out"

"Well no shit, where?"

"Just out, don't worry about it. I don't have to answer to you." Danny went off to his room and slammed his door. I was about to go after him and find out what the hell his problem was when I heard a knock on the door.

"Stiles what are you doing here? I thought you would have already been half way home by now."

"Hey can I come in. I think we really need to talk about everything that happened that night. I promise this time I will let you talk." I ushered him in to the living room.

"Well where would you like me to start Stiles?"

"How about after you left the house, right after I asked you if we where ever going to get married."

A/N:Okay so I know Danny...you where all probably thinking wtf? I had to throw a wrench in the story some how. If you noticed its an angst story so its not all sunshine and rainbows. I will tell you that it is a Derek Stiles fic.


	4. Family day

Derek stood looking at the ground. He couldn't bring himself to meet Stiles eyes. He knew all he would see is the hurt, sadness and worst the hate towards him in those big beautiful brown eyes.

"Sty, I don't know what you want me to say that I haven't already said a million times. I am truly sorry for going and getting blasted and sleeping with Danny. I am sorry for walking away from you. I am sorry Danny had my first cub and not you. I am just so DAM sorry!" Tears were streaming down Derek's face but he made no attempt to wipe them away. He wanted Stiles to see that he truly was sorry and that it hurt him to hurt Stiles. Stiles just stared at him no kind of expressions on his face he couldn't even feel any emotion coming of him like he normally could. It was like he no longer could read him and that scared him the most. Was this truly it for them? "_No mate is still ours. We hurt him we need to fix it. We need fix mate. We hurt him!"_ Derek knew his wolf was right but was he going to do? How could he fix something he broke?

"Stiles...please say something...anything!"

"I woke up in my dorm room the other day with a hangover and some girls arm wrapped around my waist. Its something that has been happening a lot these past few months. I go and get super drunk and bring a girl home to have a little fun. I always turn to girls cause I know that they can not cause me pain. I am not attracted to them I just want to forget and for a little while I do. I feel for just a moment that my life is perfect and I am just another typical college student sleeping around and drinking. Then I wake up the next morning with a pounding headache and so much guilt. That's right every dame time I feel guilty for sleeping with someone that isn't you! Then I get angry at myself for feeling like that, there is no reason for me to feel guilty I haven't done anything wrong. I am not the one that ruined this. I am trying to forget this pain in my heart but the images just keep replaying in my mind. Danny under you as you fuck him, you filling him with your child. I wish that I could forget. DAMMIT I just wish it would all go away!" Stiles stopped talking and just stared up at the wall. Still no emotions playing on his face. It was like he was a ghost of who he once was and Derek knew it was his fault. He knew he damaged him.

"Stiles I know that you can not forget what I did and I wish I could take it all away for you. I wish I had just talked to you about marriage and not blown up at you the way that I did. I got scared though. I began thinking of how fucked up my life was before you came into it and it scared me thinking it could happen again. So I took my anger out on you and that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I put those fears on you. So I yelled, left, got drunk and made the biggest mistake of my life. I never went looking to hook up with Danny, it just happened and well now we have the most amazing son ever but its not enough. I don't have you. I need you Stiles, we all need you. Please don't leave again. I promise I will do anything you want me to do anything to make this better. I love you." With that last comment Stiles got up and moved to the front door. "Where are you going? Are you leaving again? DAMMIT Stiles you can't keep running away!"

"I'll be at my dad's." With that Stiles pulled open the front door and walked out. Well that had to be a good sign right? He wasn't leaving. Derek was going to do whatever he had to make sure Stiles never left again and he was going to win his heart back no matter how long it took him to do it.

Stiles walked into childhood home. He had to admit that he did miss it and his dad.

"Stiles? I thought you would be back in Vermont by now." Stiles dad walked out of the kitchen with a beer in his hand.

"Yea well I am staying, at least for now."

"Good! Its about time you came home!" With that both the Stilinski men went into the living room and watched a baseball game. Around 2am Stiles finally dragged himself up to his room to try and sleep. Minutes later he felt a warm body snuggling up next to him. He rolled over and smiled when he saw Lydia staring back at him.

"Hey Lydia."

"Hey, I am glad you are still here. Does this mean you are staying?"

"At the moment yes. Now I really want to sleep so if you are staying be quite, we will talk in the morning."

"Goodnight Stiles." Lydia leaned up and kissed Stiles on the cheek. They both fell asleep finally feeling like everything was back where it was suppose to be.

The next morning when Stiles woke up he was surprised to see Lydia had gone down and made breakfast. There was eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and a cup of milk all waiting for him.

"Aww you didn't have to make me breakfast."

"After all those times you cooked for the pack I figured I owe you. Beside every since you left someone had to pick up the slack and its better me then Jackson or Scott."

"Yea those clowns wouldn't know how to boil water." Stiles smiled as he ate his breakfast. Lydia sat staring at Stiles feeling like all the pieces were finally back together.

"Stiles I have missed you so much." Lydia had a few tears that she was trying to wipe away.

"Oh Lydia, I have missed you too. I plan on staying at least till I know the everything is okay. I promise I wont leave again without at least saying goodbye." Lydia got up and crawled over to Stiles, she laid her head in his lap. She felt so at peace in his presence. She knew it was because her wolf felt at ease with him, he was her second in command, behind Derek. Her wolf would always know that Stiles was Derek's mate which made him alpha too and that would never change, no matter how long he was gone. She slowly drifted to sleep glad her pack/family was whole again.

Once Lydia feel asleep Stiles thought of everything that had happened since he had left. He tried filling the missing gaps of his family with students he went to college with but it was never the same as this right here, the real deal he didn't want to lose it again. Just then he heard a thump outside his window he looked up to see his best friend, his brother Scott.

"STILES! thank God you are still here!" Scott came running over and crashed into Stiles making him fall back onto his bed.

"Oww Scott! I was trying to sleep!" Lydia jumped awake.

"Sorry Lydia."

Just then Stiles felt four bodies on him.

"Alright enough! I can't breath." Stiles gasped for air to prove his point. All the wolves got off him. He looked up at them and couldn't help but smile.

"Jacks, Allison, when you guys get here?"

"We were right behind Scott, he just got a little carried away and took off before us." Jackson answered.

"Well as much as I love all of you why are you here at 8 in the morning, on a Sunday?"

"Its family day, don't tell us you forgot!" Allison replied.

"Right family day..." Stiles trailed off. Of coarse he didn't forget, he just figured they would all be at Derek's seeing as how he was their alpha. Just then Scott's phone rang.

"Hello...yes I know what day it is...yes I am with the rest of the pack...I don't know if I want to tell you...fine...no...no...no...dammit NO Derek I am not...FINE!...give us ten minutes...yea...whatever...bye!" Scott shut his phone and threw it at the wall.

"We gotta go!"

"Well I am glad you all stopped bye. Don't be strangers. You better go before your alpha goes all sour wolf and makes you watch that stupid documentary on wolves again." With that last comment all the wolfs groaned at the thought of watching that stupid 5 hour film on wolves that really had nothing to do with them. Derek just thought it would be cool to see how their other halves lived. Lining up they all hugged Stiles and then jumped out the window. Stiles stared out and watch until he couldn't make out Jackson's Porsche anymore. Well at least he got to spend family morning with his pack. He turned and went downstairs to clean up the mess for Lydia's breakfast.

A few hours later Stiles was in his kitchen getting dinner ready for when his dad came home. Just as he was putting the roast in the oven he heard the front door open. 'Dad must be home early' thought Stiles.

"I am in the kitchen dad, dinner will be ready in half an hour." Stiles turned around to greet his dad but that's not who he found looking back at him.

"Derek what the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to scare me? Dam you just about gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry."

"Well what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your pack having family dinner?"

"Aww so you do remember!"

"Well ya since I was the one to first bring up the idea of family days every Sunday, plus the pack was here this morning" Stiles could see the look of confusing flash in Derek's eyes and just as quickly it was gone.

"That's why Scott wouldn't answer me this morning as to where they were. Why didn't you come with them? Its family day and you are family no matter what happens between us."

"I don't want to make it uncomfortable for anyone."

"You wouldn't, we all want you there!"

"Fine I don't want to make myself uncomfortable!"

"Why would you be uncomfortable? You belong just as much as the next person. I know the rest would be happy to have you there. Me too"

"And Danny?"

"What about Danny? He was the first to comment that you should be there. We all want you there, plus I want to really introduce you to my son."

"Yea okay, next week I will be there. Right now I am gonna spend the night with my dad, but next Sunday I am all yours."

"Promise?"

"Yea sure." Stiles turned back to face the stove praying Derek didn't pick up on his slight lie. Just as he turned he felt Derek come up behind him and put his hands on either side of him pushing him up against the counter.

"Der...what are you doing?" Stiles whispered out. Derek had his face pressed into Stiles neck just breathing in his scent, making Stiles get so caught up in the moment he forgot everything that was wrong between them. Stiles leaned back into Derek's strong chest loving the feel of his hot breath on his neck.

"Stiles you can't lie to me. I will be here Sunday at 7am to pick you up. You are not getting out of this." Derek turned Stiles around so he was facing him. One moment Derek was staring in his eyes and the next he was capturing his lips and kissing him with such determination and the next moment Derek was walking out the front door. Stiles brought his finger up to his swollen lips stunned at what just happened.


	5. Healing

**A/N:This is kind of a big chapter. Enjoy! **

The next morning Stiles woke up and started working on his list of things that he had to do. First was call his school in Vermont and officially withdraw, then go to the University and see about enrolling for the next semester. If he was gonna stay he knew that he wanted to finish school. While looking for the number to the school he heard someone knocking on his front door. He went down to see who it was and as soon as he opened the door it was banged open as Jackson came strolling in.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"Stiles I wanted to come hang out with you today!"

"Well I got a shit load of stuff that I need to get done, maybe come bye tomorrow and we can spend the whole day together."

"No way Stilinski, you are stuck with me. I promise not to get in your way until you are done."

"Whatever." Stiles rolled his eyes and headed back up to his room. As he resumed his work on the computer Jackson went over to his bed and laid down. He leaned over to his bookshelf and picked up one of the many werewolf books he had stashed there. Stiles could hear Jackson softly chuckle at some of the stuff he was reading but he tried to ignore him as he went back to talking to the school. Finally after listening to Jackson for twenty minutes and not being able to hear what the person on the phone was telling him Stiles got upset.

"Jackson put the dam book down and shut up! I am on the phone and I really need to hear what she is saying."

"Fine, sorry." Jackson threw the book on the ground and stared at the ceiling. Stiles finally got off the phone and went back to looking up the information to the University about 30 minutes of his house. His school told him that they would transfer all his information to that school he just needed to get the fax number and talk to the school about his situation and why he was transferring. While he was doing that he heard Jackson let out a long sigh. At first Stiles just ignored him knowing Jackson just wanted attention but after about the tenth time Stiles got feed up.

"What do you want Jackson. I can't think of anything listening to you sigh every two seconds."

"Where you going to tell us about the kiss?"

"What kiss?" Stiles asked trying to play dumb but he knew Jackson wasn't going to bye it.

"Oh come on Stiles I don't even have to be a werewolf to know that you are lying, you know what I am talking about. Derek had that same look last night when he got home from coming over here. Plus we could all smell you on him."

"What look, I don't have a look." Stiles started thinking about last night and how Derek had him pressed up into the counter and his soft yet demanding lips over took his. He got a dreamy look on his face like he use to when he and Derek were first dating.

"STILES!" Jackson's voice brought Stiles back to the present.

"Sorry, what where you saying?"

"I said I am happy you and Derek are working out your differences. Its about time you got your shit together."

"We aren't working anything out, he came over he uninvited last night and forced himself on me!"

"Yea keep telling yourself that Stiles. I know you didn't do anything to detour Derek from kissing you. You need to get past it and see that you and Derek belong together. We all know it, hell deep down even you know it. Why else did you come back and don't say to check up on the rest of us, you talked to all of us everyday for the past year except Derek. You need him, you miss him. Its time for you to reclaim your position in the pack so our wolfs can stop being torn between you and Derek."

"You can leave now." Stiles got up and went to open his bedroom door. Jackson got up and walked over to him.

"Stiles I am not trying to upset you but you know deep down I am right. Yea Derek fucked up big time but come on you gotta get past it and be happy again." With that Jackson walked past Stiles and out of the house. Stiles hated to admit that Jackson was right to an extent. He did come back to see how Derek was and he really wanted to see what his son looked like but he was still hurt at what happened between them but he didn't know if he could ever trust Derek again.

Meanwhile a little away from Stiles house Jackson ran into Derek who was looking up at the house.

"Well.."

"Well we talked a little about the kiss, I told him that he needed to get his head out of his ass and reclaim his part of the pack. He kicked me out. But I think I may have broken threw his walls even just a little bit."

"Good next we send Allison. She isn't as close to Stiles but she is Scott's mate so he might open a little more to her."

"Yea operation 'open Stiles eyes' is a go!Phase 1 is complete" Jackson laughed and left his alpha standing there. He really hoped for Derek's sake this plan worked. Derek hadn't been the same since that night.

When Stiles went down to make himself some lunch he heard someone knocking on his door once more.

"Jackson I seriously don't want to talk to you..." Stiles mumbled as he opened the door. "Oh Allison, sorry I thought you were Jackson."

"Hey Stiles, can I come in?"

"Oh yea, come in, come in." Stiles ushered Allison into the living room.

"Stiles I am not going to beat around the bush as to why I am here and I don't want to over step my bounds but please just listen to me." With Stiles not stopping her she took a deep breath and continued, "I am so glad that you are here Stiles we have all missed you, Scott has seemed sort of empty without his best friend. He was so lost that first year without you and no one could bring him out of it. He told me once that it was worse then when his own dad walked out on him. You knew what that did to him, yet you went and did the same thing. There were a couple nights I thought he was going to harm himself. He was in such a dark place. Worse then that was Derek. Now I know what Derek did is so messed up but at least he didn't abandon his responsibility like you did. You left us Stiles with no word and you didn't bother to call anyone for six months. Do you know how that felt, how Scott felt, how Derek felt. It wasn't fair to us. You could have stuck around and we all could have helped each other out and we could have fixed this. You owed us that. We are pack and that's what we do. We lean on each other during tough times and help each other." Allison sat and looked at Stiles. She could see that she had upset him with some of the things she said and she felt bad but it was what had to be done. It was time for everyone to heal. She got up and walked over to Stiles and gently squeezed his hands and then quietly left the house. On her way down the driveway she spotted Lydia.

"He's gonna need you. I was a little harsh on him."

"I got it covered Allison. We will get through this. Its about time he sees that he isn't the only one in pain." With that Lydia walked right into the house. She spotted Stiles staring down at his hands. She could feel his anger and hurt flowing off him with just a hint of guilt. She went and kneeled right in front of him.

"Stiles." She gently grabbed his hands and brought them to her face. Stiles slowly looked up and she could see the unshead tears in his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt him" Stiles whimpered.

"Oh Stiles, its going to be okay. We are family, we fight and get upset but we all help each other get past it. That's what we are doing now. We are finally getting past this like we should have two years ago."

"You don't understand Lydia, I just walked away. I was so caught up in my owe hatred that I didn't stop and think about anyone but myself." Stiles got up and started pacing back and forth while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Derek knows why you walked out. He isn't..."

"I am NOT talking about Derek!" Stiles yelled with such venom that Lydia shied away from Stiles for a moment. "Scott, I just left my best friend after everything we have been through. I knew he was abandoned by his father yet I got up and do the same thing. I am such a shitty friend."

"Oh Stiles Scott understands." Lydia ran over and grabbed Stiles hands to stop him from pacing, but Stiles just yanked his hands out of her grasp and looked at her like she had six heads.

"You need to leave Lydia, I am sorry but I really want to be alone right now." Stiles turned his back on her.

"Okay Stiles, I understand. If you need anything please call one of us." With that Lydia walked out of the house. She walked over to where Derek was standing at the edge of the woods.

"He's really upset. I think we need to get Scott to talk to him. He is the only one that is going to get through to him now."

"Your right, get everyone together and meet me at his house in 30 minutes. We are gonna need everyone now for this to work." Lydia got out her phone and quickly called Jackson who said he would meet her over there. She then called Allison who said she was already at Scott's house. Now to get Scott to agree with their plan. He was the only one who didn't agree that they should push Stiles to talk to Derek, hell he didn't even forgive Derek. She guess since Scott and Stiles had been friends way before there was a pack his loyalty laid with Stiles. She didn't blame him, if she had a best friend like Stiles she would do anything even lay down her own life.

Once everyone was at Scott's door they all walked in and up to his room. Scott was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling while Allison was trying to get his attention.

"Scott come on you gotta talk to Stiles." Allison was begging him.

"No! I am not going to talk my best friend into forgiving that dick!" Scott shot up and looked straight at Derek with that last comment.

"Scott you need to help us out, we are family and we need to finally get these issues worked out we need to move past this." Lydia jumped in.

"Get out! I don't want to talk to any of you. I can't believe you are choosing Derek's side over Stiles. Derek fucked up! Big time and you expect Stiles to just roll over and forgive him just cause he said sorry. Well sorry I am not playing a part in this sick plan of yours. So get out! NOW!" With that Scott rolled over and faced the wall. Allison went over and tried sitting on the bed, "You too Allison. You can leave too." With that everyone went downstairs. Lydia stopped once they reached the bottom and turned to Derek.

"Its up to you Derek. He is angry at you. You have to stay and talk to him." With that the rest of the pack walked out of the house.

Derek walked back up to Scott's room. He knew this was gonna be hard but this was Scott, Stiles best friend, the only one that could get through to him. He had to fix this, he needed his pack back. _'We need mate back'_ his inner wolf thought. Derek walked over to Scott's bed and sat down. He didn't say anything for ten minutes just sat there listening to Scott's breathing and feeling his hatred rolling off him in waves.

"You made him leave me. Its your fault for all of this. I can't forgive you. You drove my best friend away. Do you know what that feels like to have your own family choose to leave you? Of coarse you don't your family was murdered they didn't choose to leave like my dad did, like Stiles did. ITS ALL YOU FAULT!" by now Scott was beating his fist into Derek's back. Derek just sat there and let him, he knew deep down this is what Scott needed, to finally let his anger out.

"I hate you! I hate that you drove him away from us from me! You are selfish and I can't believe I ever trusted you to take care of him. I wish it was you that had left. I don't want you here Derek, you can leave. I am done, I can't do this anymore."

"Scott you can't just walk away. You wolf won't let you."

"I don't give a dam what my wolf wants. Get the hell out of my life Derek."

"Scott you gotta listen to me, not only because I am your alpha but because you are my friend."

"Friend? Friend, are you serious you are not my friend. I don't have any friends except Stiles. That's where my loyalty lies. I don't want to see you ever again Derek."

"You wont make it on your own Scott." Derek was getting mad that Scott wouldn't shut up and listen to him.

"GET OUT!" Scott was in Derek's face and the next moment Scott was being slammed into his bedroom door. Derek's hand wrapped around his neck and his eyes blood red.

"Dammit Scott you will listen to me. I know I fucked up and its all my fault but you don't know what its like to lose your mate. When Stiles left he took half of me with him. I have been a zombie since he left and if I didn't have Bryce to think about then I would be dead. I am hurting just as bad, if not worse then you are. Stiles is the air that I breath, why do you think I burnt my house down again? I can't stand to have any reminder of him without him being there. Ya I lost my family years ago but that doesn't compare to the loss of my mate. That is the worst feeling in the world and I hope you never have to experience it. I understand why you don't want to help but you gotta understand that I will do anything and I mean anything to get Stiles back."

"Ya and what if Stiles never takes you back?"

"Oh he will."

"Ya and what makes you so sure?"

"He came back didn't he?" With that Derek started walking out of the room, "And Scott I am really sorry that I drove Stiles away and that he left you but he is back now. Its time we all helped each other as a family and fix this. I am not going any were and I will not let you stop me from getting him back." With that Derek was gone.


	6. Rebuild

Shortly after Stiles had kicked Lydia out of his house, his dad walked in to see his son laying on the couch tears streaming down his face.

"Stiles what's wrong?"

"Its all my fault dad. I left him just like his dad did, how could I do that to him?"

"Stiles what are you talking about?"

"Scott dad, I left him without so much as a goodbye. I didn't contact him for 6 months."

"Stiles you may have left but you are back now. You are here and I am sure Scott cares more about that then you leaving. You came back. Do you want me to order some dinner?"

"No, I am just gonna go up to my room and go to bed." Stiles got up and dragged himself to his room.

"He's right Stiles, I am just glad that you came home. I admit at first I was hurt that you just left but I understand why you did it." Scott was sitting on Stiles computer chair as he walked into his room. Stiles ran over to Scott and wrapped his arms around him and started sobbing in his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Scott. I didn't even think about you when I left. I just wanted to get as far away from Derek and Danny as possible. I am sorry I left you, I won't ever do it again."

"Stiles, I got it. I am not mad at you. I am at Derek and I told him that I never want to see him again. Everyone is trying to get you to just roll over and forgive him. I'm not! I am here for you Stiles, you were/are my family before them. Its me and you through thick and thin."

"I am glad to hear that. We have a little problem though...I kind of promised Derek that I would go to the next family day."

"That's okay I got it covered."

"How?" Just then Scott yelled down to Mr. Stilinski.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, wanna go camping this weekend? Just the three of us like old times."

"Oh hey Scott, I didn't know you were here. Camping this weekend, sure I would love to. You sticking around for dinner?"

"Yes!" The three men all walked down to the living room and turned a ball game to wait for the food to arrive. Once it did Stiles got up and paid for it, bringing the food into the living room. This right here was what felt right, this was family.

The rest of the week Scott and Stiles where always together. Allison had tried calling Scott but he got fed up with hearing his phone ring he just shut the thing off. He needed to spend time with his brother, his real family and as far as he was concerned if Allison couldn't see why Scott didn't want to talk to her. She wanted to be on Derek's side, well that was just fine. Sides him and Stiles had two years to catch up on.

Friday morning the boys where woken up at 6am by Stiles dad. He always liked to get an early start. They had packed the car the night before so they got up, had breakfast and where out of the house by 7am. Both boys let out a sigh of relief when they had reached the point of no service on their phones. Now they could truly enjoy a weekend without having to worry about the pack finding them.

Meanwhile at Derek's apartment the pack was gathered around trying to figure out how to get the missing two members back. Derek couldn't stop pacing back and forth and his emotions where driving the rest crazy.

"Why won't they answer any of us? Where the hell are they?" Derek roared.

"Derek you gotta calm down. You are upsetting everyone." Danny tried getting his attention. Derek just kept pacing.

"Allison why haven't you talked to Scott? He is your mate, you two are always together. Where is he? Where is Stiles?"

"I don't know, he hasn't answered any of my calls or text all week and now his phone is off, so is Stiles."

"Well they gotta be back by Sunday right. Stiles promised to come." Lydia said.

"I think we may have gone at this the wrong way. We have under estimated just how much we hurt them. Its my fault Stiles left and I understand why Scott hates me. I don't blame him, hell I hate me too. They aren't coming back. Scott told me that he didn't ever want to see me and this is them proving that they have a bond much stronger then what we have. Its always been just the two of them and they are showing us that they can survive on their own." Derek stalked off to his room and slammed the door. Everyone else just sat there trying to figure out how they could fix this. They couldn't lose Scott and Stiles, it was to much the first time. They would do whatever they could to show them that they all needed each other.

Sunday came around and the pack was still at Derek's trying to get their alpha to come out of his room. It was all happening again when Stiles first left. This time they weren't going to stand bye and let him destroy himself, he had to much to live for, he couldn't just waste away in his room. By mid afternoon he came out of his room and demanded everyone leave his house. At first everyone was hesitant to leave him but he pulled rank and everyone slowly left the house. By early evening Danny was pissed. Derek was not going to do this again, he needed him, their son needed him and the pack needed him.

When Scott and Stiles pulled up to Stiles driveway they where greeted with Danny sitting on his porch.

"What the hell are you doing here Danny?" Scott got right in his face.

"You guys are really messed up. Scott not talking to Allison all week and just taking off. And Stiles we have been through this before. Aren't you done running?"

"I wasn't running. I just caught up with the most important person in my life. I am trying here Danny, I really am but making up to Scott was what I needed to fix first. Its not gonna be a magical fix between Derek and I. I can't just up and forgive him. What the hell do you all want from me? What you two did is not a simple 'oh I forgive you'. Bryce is here forever. I have to see him everyday and its a reminder of what happened, 'look Stiles the one you love fucked someone else and had a child' 'look Stiles he doesn't really care for you.' So if you could kindly leave my property."

"I am not asking you to forgive, but don't go making promises if you aren't going to keep them." With that Danny left the two standing there.

"Scott I know I am suppose to be mad and I shouldn't give in, but maybe it would be easier to just let it all go. I mean you know that's whats gonna happen anyways. Derek isn't going to stop coming around begging me for forgivness and there is only so many times I can listen to him say he is sorry. I should just get over it."

"Stiles I can't tell you what to do, you are the one that has to make that choice. I will back you up no matter what you decied to do."

"Thanks Scott, you staying here tonight?"

"No, I am going to go talk with Allison. I need to beg her forgiveness for ignoring her all week."

"Good luck." With that Stiles went up to his room, grabbed some clean clothes and took a long shower. 30 minutes later after finally feeling like he had gotten all the dirt and sweat off of him he walked back into his room.

"Dammit Derek stop scaring me!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on you since no one heard from you all week. I'll just leave now." Derek turned towards the window and with one foot out, Stiles came over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't go just yet. I am sorry I wasn't there today but after everyone came and bombarded me with all the pain I had cause over the past two years I freaked. This week I have finally understood that I am not the only one hurting, me leaving has upset everyone. I am trying here Derek I really am. I try and move past it and just when I think I am, it all comes back to me. I don't know how to move on." Stiles had tears in his eyes as he looked up to Derek begging him silently to some how take all of this away.

"We can get through this together Stiles. Come with me."

"Where?"

"Just trust me." Derek held out his hand hoping with all hope that Stiles would take it, thinking if he did that maybe what he said would be true, they would get through this together. Stiles looked down at his hand, took a deep breath and took his outstretched hand. Derek lead Stiles out of the house and down the street to his car. They drove in silence for ten minutes neither letting the others hand go. Just when the silence was getting to Stiles Derek pulled to their destination.

"What are we doing here?" Stiles looked at Derek with confusion written on his face.

"I want to show you something. Come on." Derek opened his car door and got out. Stiles hesitated for just a moment then he too hopped out of the car. He ran to catch up with Derek.

"Derek really what could you possibly have to show me here? Its your burnt down house. I can't believe you burnt this place down again, after all our hard work."

"Yea well all I could do was smell you every where, then one day I woke up and your scent was gone and well I went a little crazy." Derek was making his way into the house but Stiles stayed on the porch. He couldn't manage to take those finale steps into the house. It hurt to think he cause all of this. It was his fault Derek had once again lost his house. Sensing Stiles panic Derek turned around and grabbed his hand.

"Its not your fault. Come on." Derek pulled Stiles into the front room of the house and what Stiles saw took his breath away. The downstairs had been cleaned out, gutted and was being rebuilt.

"Derek...what is all of this?"

"When you came back I started rebuilding our home. I needed to fix this and rebuilding the house seemed like the best thing. I need to show I can provided for my family, for my mate, so this is the first step. Slowly rebuilding this will maybe help rebuild ourselves." Derek turned to face Stiles, he could see the tears in his eyes and could feel they were not tear of sadness. Derek felt a seance of pride that maybe just maybe they where moving in the right direction. They could get through this, together!


	7. Patron

Stiles was sitting in his room not moving for the past two hours. He didn't really know what to think since Derek had showed him the he was once again rebuilding his house. He felt like once again the pieces where coming together but was scared that it would also mean that they would coming tumbling down again. He was tired of all the pain that he had gone through in his short 24 years of life. His phone brought him back to reality.

"Stiles, hows it going son?" Mr. Stilinski's voice filled his ear.

"Hey dad, its going. I am just been thinking things and I am not sure if I want to go back to Vermont."

"Stiles..."

"I know dad, but I left 3 years ago and look where it brought me, right back here. Maybe its a sign that I can't keep running from my problems. I know yes it started with me and you moving to NC after you retired but even you came back because you didn't like being away from home."

"Stiles if its what you want then there is no stopping you. I love you son and I will support you in anything you do. I just don't want you to be doing this for the wrong reasons. I mean_ he _has a kid and lives with Danny. I don't want you to come back and have to suffer seeing that every day or getting your hopes up." Mr. Stilinski hated Derek every since Stiles had drunkly told everything to his dad, now he couldn't even say Derek's name.

"Dad its not what you think. Ya I will always have feelings for Derek and he will always care about me but its too soon for either of us to trust the other."

"I just don't want to see you hurt again Stiles. You are my son and I will do anything to protect you. I am going to go, I got a date to get ready for."

"Alright, I love you dad. Good luck." Stiles shut off his phone and rolled over. He shut his eyes and cleared his mind.

A few hours later Stiles bolted upright. He didn't know how long he was out and didn't know what woke him, then he heard it, the loud knocking on his front door. Who uses the door anymore? He went downstairs to see who it was. He was shocked but who greeted him.

"Danny..." Stiles took a step back to allow Danny into the house.

"Stiles we need to talk."

"Do we have to, I mean I pretty much got an ear full the last time we talked. I did what you wanted, I haven't left, I have talked to Derek, I have excepted your kid. What more do you want from me?"

"You haven't meet my son."

"Whoo that is not something that I can just rush into. I am not mentally prepared to do that. I can't do that, not when the only feelings I have towards your son is hate. Its not his fault I know, but I can't do it. I need time."

"I understand that Stiles but if you are sticking around and are going to be in Derek's life you need to meet Bryce and except the fact that yes his is mine and Derek's child. He will be here forever. There is no running from this Stiles."

"Yea I get it Danny I really do but I am not in Derek's life at the moment. I am barley talking to him. I don't even know if I have forgiven him yet."

"Oh you have, you did the moment you found out what he did. Now you just need to let it go, stop holding onto feelings that aren't real. You don't hate Derek, hell you don't even hate me. And that's what makes you such a man, to except the fact that **your** mate had a child with someone else. You want to hate us but deep down you can't because you are so much better then that. We are having family dinner tomorrow night, 7pm, our apartment. Bring yourself and maybe a bottle of wine or two."

"Wait you can't just..." but it was to late Danny was out the front door before Stiles could even finish his sentence. What the hell Stiles was never going to be able to stop thinking about what he had just said to him. Could it be true, did Stiles really forgive Derek way back then? Did he really just hold onto the burning hate with no real feelings, how the hell was he suppose to figure all this crap out. Oh he needed a shot!

Stiles once again bolted up right the next morning, this time to find Derek looming in his room. Oh man he really need to buy some bars for his window so people would stop using it.

"Derek"

"Stiles."

"What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Its the afternoon..." Derek trailed off. Stiles looked down at his alarm clock and was shocked to see that yes indeed it was afternoon, 2pm to be correct, guess that bottle of Patron was not a good idea last night but dam if it didn't make him forget...everything.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since last night...when you called me."

"I didn't call you" Stiles woudln't believe that he did.

"Oh yes you did. Its not the first time. In the last 2 years since you have been gone you have called me 36 times when you are drunk. Don't you remember?"

"No, no no no no...dammit no! I have never called you, you are lying."

"Stiles look at me, I am not lying, why would I lie about something like that?"

"Cause..." Stiles just sat there racking his brain to all the times he was drunk...he can't ever rememeber calling Derek...why the hell would he what the hell did he say and why the hell was Derek here if it was something that he was use to. "Why did you come over here, you say you are use to me calling you when I am drunk why come over last night, what made it different?"

"You told me you love me."

"Oh...shit" Stiles muttered, not that it mattered, Derek could hear him anyways.

"Yea so I came to check that you hadn't had to much to drink since normally you call and yell at me or just sit there breathing into the phone. I figured you had way to much and might die in your sleep."

"Yea thanks for that but as you can see no dying. O I need another drink if I am going to make it through this day."

"No you don't, you are not showing up to the family dinner trashed and you are not meeting my son with alcohol on your breath so get up, take a long shower, brush you teeth, more then once, and then meet me down stairs. You got 40 mins."

"What why...?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I say." Derek pushed Stiles towards the bathroom. 35 mins later Stiles was rushing down the stairs. He had to admit for as drunk as Derek claimed him to be he didn't have a hangover, but then again maybe his body was just use to all the alcohol he forced into it. He ran into Derek at the bottom of the steps, dam didn't he know personal space.

"Um you mind backing up a few hundred feet there buddy."

"Sorry" Derek mumbled and step back a few feet watching Stiles as he struggled to put on his shoes.

"Well I am ready, where are we going?"

"Its a suprise." Derek replied

"Oh come on man I am so over these suprises. Its never really a good suprise. Tell me or I am not getting in the car with you." Stiles pouted like a 3 year old.

"Stiles get in the car."

"No"

"Stiles"

"Derek"

"Fine you want to know where we are going, we are going to the store because its my turn to cook dinner tonight and well you are going to help me."

"Umm no I am not. I never even agreed to go to this dinner."

"Yea well this is my way of making sure you show up."

"Bye" Stiles turned back to the front door but before he could reach it Derek was in front of him.

"Stiles, I would really apprechiate it if you went with me to the store and then helped me prepare a meal for our family. I want to work this out. I thought we had made some progress these past few days, I mean you did call me last night..."

"Yea I was drunk, I don't remember such phone call and yea so we have talked and gotten along better these past few days but I cannot meet your son, thats just not something I am prepared to do at the moment."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not"

"Stiles you can't run from this. Bryce is mine, he will always be in my life and if you are going to be part of it you have to meet him. Its gonna happen anyways it might as well be now."

"Fine" Stiles let out a heavy sigh and walked to the car, getting in and slamming the door shut. He maybe getting dragged along but that didn't mean he had to play nice. He knew this was going to be a long day.

**A/N: So this chapter has been the biggest pain in the butt to write. I blame it on the new season...which I love but I hate it at the same time. I am sorry but Derek is an ass and I am totally hating him this season. Stiles well he still is my number one guy and I love him! Scott isn't such a baby this season and actully standing up to Derek...and well don't get me started on the new wolfs cause I HATE them! But back to the story...I am sorry it took so long to update I am hoping that now once I broke through this chapter I can get the next one up soon! **


	8. Biting

Stiles dragged his feet the entire time he was in the store with Derek. He hated shopping and he especially hated being here when he really didn't need to be. He wasn't buying anything for himself so why did he have to come, oh ya Derek was making him go to the stupid pack dinner and meet his son. A slight chill ran through his body at thinking of finally meeting Derek's son. Dam its finally sinking in, Derek has a son, and not with him. Derek has a son.

"Stop over thinking things Stiles. Everyone loves you so you don't need to be worried." Derek said to him as he saw Stiles having an internal battle with himself.

"I'm not worried. I just don't feel like meeting your son for the first time under everyone's judgmental eyes. And on top of that you have three new ones that I have never meet before so they know nothing about this and I am going to really have to deal with their crap." Derek knew that Erica, Issac and Boyd knew the situation but they didn't know Stiles and they weren't there when everything had happened so it would be different.

"Stiles you will be fine. They know that you are mine and that I made a grave mistake that I regret every day because it drove you away. They aren't going to be judgmental towards you. They understand as best as they can."

"Yea well that doesn't really boost my confidence. Can't we do this some other time, you know when I am like 80 and your son is 60?"

"NO!" Derek was trying to be as understanding and respect Stiles as much as possible but he really wasn't making this easier in fact he was doing everything to make this as extremely uncomfortable for everybody. He just hoped that once Stiles was around pack and felt all the love that he would be more open. He knew that it was awkward to just force him to dinner and meet his son but this was the only way it would ever work besides if Stiles was around people who loved him he wouldn't be so jumpy and maybe be able to relax at the idea of meeting Bryce.

"Stiles come on we gotta get to the house and start dinner before everyone gets there." Derek had it set to were they would have an hour alone before everyone showed up so he could relax into the thought of everyone being there. He had it set up that Danny and Bryce would be the last to show up to Stiles was kind of distracted by everyone else and was likely to run. He looked behind him to see Stiles kicking at stones in the parking lot mumbling to himself. The drive to the apartment was long and silent. Derek had tired to start conversations but Stiles knocked everyone down with one worded answers or just not answering at all. This was going to be a long night.

Scott and Allison were the first to arrive, which shouldn't come as a surprise Scott wouldn't want to leave Stiles alone with Derek for any longer then he needed to. Ya Scott was his second in command but Scott didn't trust Derek around Stiles.

"Scott, I am so glad that you are here. I can't do this without you." Stiles dragged Scott out to the back patio to get away from Derek and all his thoughts of what was going to happen tonight.

"Stiles calm down every thing is going to be fine. You will see, you are going to love Bryce he is such a bad ass and don't worry you got me and the rest of the pack here to make it easier."

"Ya well that's one problem, the other members of the pack I have not met yet. I mean how am I suppose to be under this pressure of meeting four new people. What the hell who thought this was a good idea?" Stiles started breathing heavy and Scott knew he was going to have a panic attack. He hadn't had one of those since they were kids.

"Stiles calm down, breath, listen to my voice. You are going to be okay. Sides its not really the first time you have meet the rest of the pack. You know them, they went to high school with us." Stiles was breathing in his nose and out his mouth counting back from one hundred. Stiles just sat in the chair trying to escape from this, he knew this wasn't a good idea, it was going to lead to trouble and he couldn't handle it. He got up and shot for the front door unfortunately he had no idea how long Scott and him were sitting outside so when he went to the front door he ran smack dab into Danny and Bryce. Stiles stopped abruptly with wild eyes and everyone held their breath waiting to see what Stiles was going to do.

"Hey Stiles, I would like you to meet my son Bryce." Danny said as he put Bryce down. Stiles looked down at Bryce, then to Danny and finally to Derek. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but before he got any words out he shot out the front door and took off. Derek took off right behind him, he could hear Stiles crazy heartbeat the moment he ran into Danny and Stiles and knew that something bad was going to happen so he wasn't surprised when he ran. That's what Stiles was good at.

An hour later when neither Derek nor Stiles showed back up, everyone decided they may as well eat. No point wasting good food just cause those two left, they could eat when they got home. They where in the process of cleaning up when they heard the front door open. They all turned to see Derek walking in with a slower moving Stiles behind him.

"About time you two showed up. Dam why you gotta take off Stiles? It's not like just cause you avoid Bryce isn't going to make him go away." Jackson said.

"No shit jackass. I don't have to answer to you anyways. If I want to leave I can so go shove it." Stiles yelled back.

"Hey we don't need to fight. You are here now Stiles, lets go upstairs so you can formally meet Bryce." Derek took Stiles hand and pulled him up the stairs. Everyone waited to see if Stiles would actually go or try to take off again. They were hoping that Stiles could get over this hump and maybe they could all be together again. It had been to long for them to be separate.

Upstairs Stiles was trying to remember to breath, it would suck if he started having a panic attack right now. He stopped just shy of the nursery taking a few deep breaths and finally allowing Derek to pull him into the room. Bryce was laying a mat looking at a pile of blocks. He looked like he had no idea what to do with them. Derek picked him up and they boy screamed with delight.

"Daddy!"

"Hi Bryce. I got a friend I would like you to meet." Stiles slowly walked towards Derek and Bryce. "Bryce this is Stiles."

"Hi!" The little boy smiled at Stiles.

"Hi Bryce." Stiles smiled back and grabbed one of his chunky hands. Bryce made grabby hands at Stiles and wiggled in his dads arms. He really wanted to get to Stiles, so Stiles took him from Derek. He sat at the little table in the room and sat Bryce in his lap.

"Did you color this Bryce?" Stiles picked up a picture that was clearly done by the one year old. Bryce was shaking his head yes.

"I like it. Its very blue." Stiles continued talking to Bryce while Derek just stood off to the side and watched. He had a small smile on his face happy that finally Stiles was meeting Bryce and it was going great. Or so he thought. He heard a scream that jarred him from his thoughts. He looked back over to them just in time to see Bryce bite Stiles and jump off his lap and run out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Derek asked in a confused voice.

"How the hell do I know. I was just asking his about his pictures when he screamed for Danny and then bit me. What they hell is wrong with your kid! Dammit I knew I shouldn't have come. I gotta get out of here. What the hell was I thinking." Stiles started mumbling under his breath. Then he too took off down the stairs and threw the front door.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny came in holding a crying Bryce.

"How do I know? Everything was fine until Bryce bit Stiles. Bryce why did you bit him?" Derek turned to his son.

"Not daddy, me don't like 'Iles" Bryce buried his face in Danny's shoulder while Danny rubbed his back murmuring to their son.

"Danny you can't accept his behavior. That was not nice of him to do that. Stiles did nothing wrong." Derek was getting furious that everything had gone so horribly wrong.

"Derek you cannot blame a one year old. He doesn't know Stiles. Its not his fault. If anything its Stiles fault for never being around. You know how Bryce is around new people. He can't just be thrown into a new situation and not act out a little. Its his first time meeting Stiles and I am not surprised he bit him." Derek was in a rage and Danny knew he better leave before it got worse. No way was he going to let Derek go crazy in front of their son. He walked down the stairs and handed Bryce to Jackson and asked everyone to go to the park for an hour.

"DANNY!" Derek came barreling down the stairs. "What the hell do you mean it was Stiles' fault? How can you say that. Where is Bryce, he is in trouble for biting Stiles. You can't accept our child biting. I will not have my son biting, especially Stiles."

"No Derek I will not listen to you telling me that my son is bad. And it is Stiles' fault. He hasn't been around, he wasn't here like everyone else to help with Bryce. Bryce doesn't know him. Its not his fault he doesn't trust Stiles. He gets along with the rest of the pack because he knows them. They have been here."

"I will not let him treat Stiles bad. Stiles is going to be in his life forever. I am not letting him get away again."

"Derek shut up! Your son is more important then who you date. If Bryce is having diffuculty accepting Stiles then he doesn't need to be around Bryce."

"WHAT! Stiles is MINE! Bryce will accept him and that is final!" Derek roared.

"NO! MY SON is not going to be around people he doesn't like. I don't care what you say Derek you can go to hell. My son is what is important here and if you can't except that and you just want to be with Stiles, well there is the door. You can leave and don't come back. I can take care of my child!"

"You will not take my son from me Danny."

"Well looks like you have a lot of thinking to do!" With that Danny stormed back upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. Derek just sat there staring. What the hell was he suppose to do? Bryce was his child and Stiles was his mate. There was no way he could choose.


	9. Nicholas

It had been a week and Stiles was still no where to be found. Derek had spent every night in Stiles' room waiting for him to show up. Scott would call every morning to see if Stiles had shown back up. Derek was slowly going crazy, why couldn't anyone find him. Derek had spent the first day trying to sniff him out and was worried when he couldn't pick up his trail. He hadn't eaten or really slept the whole time. Everyone tried to get him to take care of himself but he just shut them out. Danny didn't care either way, just yelled that if he wasn't going to bring Bryce around him until he got his shit together. At the moment he really couldn't care about anything but trying to find out what is going on with Stiles and make sure he was okay. He hadn't seen him after his son bit him and he wasn't able to see how bad it was. Derek was still pissed at Danny for not letting him punish his son. If he didn't get to talk with Bryce about his bad behavior then he would just keep doing it.

Stiles woke up with the worse headache ever. He rolled over and ran into another body. Wait what? Why is there someone in bed with him? Why can't he remember anything? He slowly opened his eyes and let them roam over the handsome face. From what he could see they guy laying next to him was hot. He had brown hair and a very strong looking jaw. His eyes were closed so he didn't know what color they were. He tried remembering what happened but all he could remember was there was a lot of alcohol and lots of groping. From there he didn't remember anything. He looked down and yup he was naked. Oh man, if only he could think of any way this could end in his favor. He couldn't go home, he just knew Derek would be waiting and he could only guess how bad he smelt. So he rolled off the bed and into the bathroom. Now only time to take a shower and find some clean clothes. He didn't think sleeping guy would mind if he just took some. After the shower he was looking for some clothes when he felt two strong arms snake around his waist. "Good morning, were are you trying to sneak off too?"

O man and his voice was so soft and strong all at the same time. No wonder what attracted him to him. He almost sounded like Derek. O Derek...shit what had he done. He was no better then Derek, sleeping with someone. Shit!

"Umm well I had fun and all but I gotta head back otherwise everyone I know is going for be going crazy."

"Aww yes.. Derek...I am assuming he is the boyfriend." They guy sniffed up his neck. "Yes the alpha's stink is all over you" he hummed in his ear.

Wait, what?! How did this guy know about alphas and what did he know about Derek? Shit he was so dead, so dead when Derek finds out he opened his mouth to this guy all because he was drunk.

"Calm down Stiles. I can hear you heart beating out of your chest. You may not want to put on my clothes. We both know how territorial alphas can get. I mean if you were mine and you came home smelling like another I would hunt them down and kill them. And as much as I love to fight I really don't want to today. So here are your old clothes and that should help a little. Don't worry your head if your alpha does come at me...well I can handle myself."

Stiles looked up at him just in time to see his eyes flash an almost neon green color before settling back on there natural blue. Well that just answered his question. Dude was a werewolf and Stiles still didn't know his name.

"The name is Nicholas just in case you forgot it. Although I am sure my whole building knows what it is now after the way you were screaming it last night."

Stiles felt his cheeks warm from the huge blush he knew was on his face. HE slowly got dressed trying to figure out what he could do. He was in so much trouble once everyone found out what he did. He had to find some where to hide out for a little while, some where no one would look, some where were he could get this stink off of him. He didn't understand why he was so upset. He didn't cheat, not like Derek. At least when he slept with someone else there was no relationship. He had a string of one offs when he was in school, why now? Why was it so different with Nicholas? Stiles walked out to his jeep and drove away. There was only one place he could think of that no one would look for him.

Derek was so tired by the time he dragged himself home and up into the shower. He couldn't ignore his son. Bryce had been going crazy every since he had left and he knew it was because he never spent time away from him and also Bryce could tell Derek was upset. He exited the shower and got dressed. He planned on spending the whole day with Bryce. Taking him any were he wanted to go.

Stiles stood outside the old train depot. Yup still looked just as shitty as it did back in high school. He never did understand why Derek thought that was a good place to hide out. It had tetanus written all over it. Well guess since werewolves and all they didn't have to worry about that. He went down inside and saw that the old couch that was there was still there. He went over and flopped down on it. He was just starting to drift off when he heard a noise. Like a car door shutting. Oh shit who was here? he could have sworn he knew no one from the pack every came here.

"Do you want to see where daddy use to train uncle Scott and uncle Jackson?" Bryce nodded his head and clapped his hands.

"Daddy fight!"

"Yes daddy would play fight with them." Derek parked his car and slowly got out. He sniffed the air and could smell the faint traces of another wolf. Who would dear enter his territory and not approach him? Why were they here? And why could he smell Stiles underneath it all? He could feel his teeth lengthen and claws come out. What did this wolf do to Stiles. He locked the doors to his car to keep Bryce in. He slowly made his way into the building hoping that if he stayed down wind the wolf wouldn't smell him.

Stiles got up and backed into a dark corner. If he was lucky it might not be anyone from the pack and he would be safe. He tucked his feet up to he chest and slowly strained to hear any kind of sound. He was breathing slowly and trying to keep his heart rate down. Trying to just disappear from here. Oh why the hell did he choose to go some where that the pack use to use. He was so dead.

Derek found where the stench was coming from. What ever it was, was hiding in the corner. He slowly stalked forward. He ripped away the barrel that was in the way of him and his prey. Just as he was posing to attack he looked down.

"Stiles?" Derek looked at the young man with confusing in his eyes. He then took a deep breath and Stiles could tell the moment Derek figured out why he smelt the way he did. To see the clarity written all over his face, and then the hurt and anger that soon followed. Yup he was dead.

"What did you do?"

"Hey Derek. Fancy seeing you here."

"Stiles..."

"Look Derek you have no right to be upset. We aren't together. I didn't do anything wrong. Not like you!" Stiles was getting angry. "I didn't cheat. I mean yea it was dumb of me to go home with someone I didn't know and then later find out he was a werewolf too. Man that really shocked me this morning. But like I was saying I didn't do anything wrong me and you are not together. Dammit you have a son, with Danny, a member of your pack and me so what I went off and fucked a werewolf that no one knows. So get over it." Stiles finally looked up to Derek but all he saw was the wolfs back. Shit he was leaving. Shit what the hell just happened. He was in more trouble then what he thought.

Stiles slowly walked up the stairs to his room and dropped down on his bed. Why did he feel like he had just killed Derek's favorite puppy. Why did he feel like he was the bad guy? He didn't get it. He just did what he had been doing for the past two years. Why was this any different. Was it the fact that Derek saw/smelt what he did? Still he wasn't the one in the wrong. He heard his window open and let out a sigh. He couldn't deal with anyone from the pack right now. He rolled over too see which one of them it was.

"Scott I really don't want to talk right now." Stiles rolled back over. He felt his bed dip and then felt Scott wrap his arms around him. He didn't know if it was the left over alcohol or just the fact that he knew he messed up some how in some big way but he felt the tears just streaming down his face and felt Scott's grip just a little tighter.


	10. New pack

Stiles felt like complete shit when he woke the next morning. Scott's arms were still wrapped around him and he sighed at thinking back at what happened. He had a massive headache and he felt like his eyes were swollen shut. He pried his best friends off of him and made his way to his bathroom. Stiles couldn't understand why he felt like he'd betrayed Derek. They weren't dating. Hell Derek has a kid, with SOME ONE ELSE! Stiles only hooked up with someone. It wasn't like he went out and sought another werewolf. Dammit, his life was so fucked up. He knew he should have never came back. He stood under the hot water until his body was numb. He couldn't help but think of the way Nicholas' hands ran over his body and how his breath felt on his neck when he was smelling him. Dam why was he thinking about him. He shouldn't be, but he couldn't stop it from happening. He felt something he hadn't in awhile.

Scott was awake when he got out of the shower. He didn't know how to approach his best friend, he hadn't cried like that since his mom died.

"Morning Scott. Shower is free if you want to grab one. You might want to wait about 20 mins so it can heat up again. Kind of used it all up." Stiles walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clean boxers. He dropped his towel and put them on. Wasn't like Scott hadn't seen him naked before, lacrosse practice and all.

"No, I am good. How are you? I haven't seen you cry that much since your mom." Stiles could hear the concern in his voice.

"I am good. Just a little shaken up. I don't really feel like talking about it. Its just been a stressful week. Meeting Bryce and ya."

"That's okay. You know I am here for you if you ever want to talk or you know...whatever."

"Yea thanks. I think I just need a little time to myself."

"I get it. Just don't shut me out forever please. I don't think I could do that again."

"I won't." Scott got up and hugged Stiles and then leaped out of the window. He had to talk to Derek and figure out what had happened.

Once Scott was gone Stiles got up and grabbed his phone and his keys. He knew he couldn't leave again. It wasn't fair to Scott or his dad or even his other "friends" if he could call them that. Or even Derek. Derek, what was he going to do about that. He couldn't get that look that Derek gave him when he found Stiles in the station last night. Stiles really needed to go some where and get away from it all. He picked up his phone and was looking for one particular number.

"Hello Stiles. I am a little surprised you called me. What can I do for you?"

" Can I come over?"

"Sure." With that the call was ended and Stiles had some where to go.

He pulled into the apartment complex and got out. He went to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

"Thanks for letting me come over Nicholas. I just had to get away for a little while."

"Aww so I take it the alpha didn't like smelling another wolf on you. I get it, I can smell another on you and its not very pleasant."

"Yea that would be Scott, my best friend."

'Well I guess I will get over it. Oh I didn't mention but my pack and alpha will be coming over in like and hour. I would have told you sooner but you sounded like you really need me so.."

"Oh shit, sorry man. I will leave. I didn't mean to just drop bye."

"Stiles! You can stay. I was just letting you know that they would be here. Besides they already know about you and my alpha would really like to meet you."

"Umm okay, cool." Stiles stared down at the ground not really knowing what to think about meeting another pack. He would be in so much trouble if anyone else found out. Derek would probably kill him. Maybe that was what Stiles needed. Maybe if he left to go with another pack he could just cut all ties to Derek and his pack and maybe Derek will be able to be with Danny so Bryce would have both his parents at all times. Stiles knows how much he would kill to have both his parents. At least Bryce had the chance, if Stiles just stepped aside, he was sure Derek could come to love Danny. Maybe not completely but at least enough for their family to be happy. Yea that's what Stiles needed to do. Maybe meeting Nicholas was a sign. And now here he was meeting the rest of them. There was a knock on the door that jarred him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Nicholas open the door and in walked a beautiful blonde followed by a talk guy with curly hair and lastly a big black guy. They all hugged in greeting. Nicholas brought them all into the living room and he could feel them all looking at him.

"Guys this is Stiles. Stiles this is Erica, Issac and Boyd. They are my pack mates."

"Hello." Stiles tried to shrink down. He had never meet another pack so he didn't know how he should approach them. Erica just grabbed him into a tight hug.

"I heard all about you Stiles. And all I can say is dam. I have tried to bed Nicholas for a year. Guess I know now why I wasn't good enough." She said with a wide smirk playing on her lips. Stiles didn't know how to respond to that so he kind of just shrugged it off. Issac and Boyd kind of just looked over him with not much interest. There was another loud knock on the door that had all the others smiling.

"Finally he shows up. Why does he always have to be the last one here. Just cause he is the alpha." Erica sassed.

"Erica you know he can hear you and he is probably going to rip you throat out for that." Issac hissed back.

"Oh non sense Issac. At least not in front of company." the voice that Stiles guessed belonged to the alpha responded.

"Hello Stiles, long time no see."

"PETER?! What the fuck?!"

"Scott what do you want?" Derek was trying really hard not to hit Scott after he showed up smelling strongly of Stiles.

"Derek we have to talk. I was with Stiles last night and he was so broken. I just want to figure out what happened. We have to fix this. I can't lose him again."

"There is nothing to fix. It's not my fault this time. He slept with some one else. I finally got his message. He doesn't want anything to do with me so."

"So what. He has slept with a lot of people back at school why is this so different?"

"It just is. Just go. I gotta go."

"No I am not leaving this alone Derek. This isn't fun any more. Stiles slept with someone else. SO WHAT get over it. You have a kid with Danny. How is it any different? Why are you giving up? You can't give up!" Scott was getting angry at how stupid Derek was being. It didn't make any sence.

"Cause he slept with another wolf!" Derek yelled out.

"Wh..what?" Scott stumbled back in a look of confusing. He must be wrong. No way would Stiles do that. He wouldn't sleep with another wolf, that wasn't right. Derek was wrong.

"Its true Scott. I smelt it on him. And I don't think I can ever forgive him for that. Not another wolf." Derek walked off with a look of complete brokenness Scott was so confused. He wanted to go comfort his alpha but he also wanted to be with Stiles. His best friend, his brother. He didn't know what to do so he went to the one person who might be able to help him.

"You know Peter?" Nicholas looked over at Stiles with shock.

"Know him? I helped kill him almost five years ago. I don't understand. You were dead. Derek is the alpha cause of it."

"Yea well a lot has happened since you left Stiles. And obviously no one thought to fill you in. I would love to did it if you have the time." So Peter went on to explain how he was back from the dead. There was so much to take in How had no one told him that Peter was back. He knew he didn't really speak to anyone when he left but dam they couldn't say, 'oh hey remember crazy Peter. Well yea he is back, but don't worry, he has his own pack.' Nope none of that. And worse of all Stiles had slept with someone from his pack and was thinking of joining it. No wonder why Derek hated him, he hated himself too.

"So how did you get to have four betas?" Stiles asked.

"I bit these three." Peter pointed to Erica, Issac and Boyd. "And I picked up Nicholas when he wondered into my territory. He was lost and so weak. I knew what that felt like so I welcomed him in and he has proven to be so helpful." Peter smirked and Stiles couldn't help but shutter at it. flashing back to when Peter wanted to bit him. All the hell he had put Scott, Derek and him in. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be in this mess. He would never have known about werewolves and he maybe happier. He could feel his blood boil and then he felt a cool hand on his neck and looked up to see Nicholas smiling down at him.

"Its okay Stiles nothing is going to happen to you. I have changed since coming back and now having my own pack. I would like to offer you a place here if you like. If you want to take some time, think about it. We will be here. I know that Nicholas would love to have you here. We all would." Peter got up and walked to the door. "Well I'll be off. Issac, Boyd, Erica, lets go. Lets leave these two alone. Stiles, as always it was a pleasure seeing you. Tell my nephew I say hi...or not." With one last look they were gone. Stiles felt like he couldn't breath. Peter was back, he was back and an alpha with a pack, and he wanted him. Again. How was this his life?

"Stiles its okay I am here. You don't need to answer him right away. Like he said think about it. Do you want to go lay down? I promise no funny business, unless you want to."

"No, um I think I will go home and try and wrap my head around all that I have been told here." Stiles got up and flew out the front door. What the hell was going on. He knew there was only one place he could get answers. He didn't care how mad Derek was, he was getting answers or he was going to rip his throat out!

There was a loud knock on his front door a little bit before dinner. He was going to kill Scott. He was talking about Stiles with him.

"Scott I don't want to talk to you." Derek threw the door opened.

"Hi."

"You're not Scott."

"Nope. Can we talk I have a lot of questions for you. Like how the hell could you not tell me Peter was back." Stiles pushed his way into the apartment.

"How did you find out?"

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that your crazy uncle is back, an alpha, and no one bothered to tell me. How could you not tell me!"

"Well I haven't seen or spoken to him in three years. He left after he came back. I didn't know he was an alpha. He must have killed one or challenged one to gain that power back. How did you know? Did you see him. OMG are you okay." Derek rushed over and pulled Stiles to him. As he was breathing him in he caught the smell of the other wolf, and then when he breathed again he could smell his uncle and three others. What the hell was going on? Why was Stiles covered in others scent.

"He offered me a place in his pack if I want it and well I was thinking maybe..." Stiles was cut off by a load roar.

"HE WHAT!" Derek had wolfed out and his eyes where bleeding red. He could see the rage in his face. Shit maybe he shouldn't have said that. "I will kill him. Who the hell does he think he is to try and take whats MINE!" Derek rushed to the door to try and go after the threat. Stiles pulled him back and stood in front of the door.

"Derek no, you don't get to get all mad right now. I am the one that is pissed. You have a lot of explaining to do. And I never said I was going to join his pack. So calm the fuck down!" Stiles was breathing hard. Derek just looked at him and then pushed him aside and stormed off into the night. That's when Stiles heard Bryce crying in the other room. Great now he was really fucked. He set Derek off to try and kill his uncle again and he was left with a kid that hated him. FUCK HIS LIFE.

**A/N: Dam this story has taken a life of its own. I never planned on writing Peter in the story but bam there he is. I am not disappointed in it though. I have always loved Peter and am so glad he is back again. I had a different direction of this story but Stiles has taken over and decided that the story is going in a totally different direction. So I am letting him take over and letting him choose what path he wants to go down. **


	11. Advice

Danny walked into the apartment about an hour after Derek had left. The first thing he noticed was the apartment was a mess and he could hear screaming coming from his son's room. He rushed in to find Bryce sitting in the middle of the floor screaming and Stiles standing off to the side yelling in a phone and pacing back and forth.

"What the heck is going on here?" Danny question. As soon as Bryce heard his voice he stopped yelling and ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" Bryce buried his face into Danny's neck.

"Stiles, why is my son screaming? Why is the house a mess, why are you here and where the hell is Derek?" Danny was angry by the time he asked about Derek. They had just talked about how much Bryce didn't like Stiles and he is going to leave his son with him. No way. He was really going to have to say something to Derek when he got home.

"Derek left. He was very mad and he left me here. Trust me, if Bryce hadn't of been here I wouldn't have been here either. But I am not going to let a baby be by himself because his dad is a dick."

"Don't talk about Derek like that in front of our child." Danny roared.

"Oh you know what Danny get the fuck off your high horse. I don't like you, you don't like me, Bryce doesn't like me. I don't really give two shits. I wasn't going to leave him to sit in a house by himself. So get over yourself. Now the next time you see Derek tell him I am looking for him and he may want to find some wolfs bane cause I am going to shoot him when I see him." With that Stiles stormed out of the apartment. Danny grabbed his phone and called Derek.

"What do you want Danny?!"

"Derek get your ass back home. I can't believe you just left Bryce! I come home to the house a mess and Bryce screaming! I told you not to bring Stiles around and the next day I come home to him watching my child. You better get home now or it won't be just Stiles shooting you!" Danny hung up and went to the living room. He started cleaning up. He couldn't believe Derek would go behind his back and disrespect him. He wanted Bryce yo always be comfortable and being around Stiles really upset him. Its not like he planned for him to not like Stiles but really you can't expect a child to just love a person the first time they meet them. And he didn't hate Stiles like Stiles thought he did, he just didn't like how things were turned upside down since he came back. Derek was hardly around and spending less time with Bryce and that wasn't right. Bryce needed his parents. Derek was looking every where for Peter and couldn't find him. He must know Derek would go looking for him when he found out he was near Stiles. He has to be hiding and that just pissed him off more. Then Danny called to remind him about Bryce and he felt horrible. He hadn't meant to leave Stiles with Bryce he knew that his son didn't like him but dam there was only so much he could do. He got back in his car and went back to his apartment. He would look for Peter another day.

Stiles went to the police station. He had to talk to his dad. He knew what had happened almost three years ago and what drove his son to join him when he first left. Stiles wasn't surprised when he left to go to college that his dad went back home and ran for sheriff again. He was happy for his dad and if his dad was happiest being a cop well then he wouldn't say anything. He just really needed his advice on what to do. Hang with Nicholas and his pack or try and work things out with Derek.

"Stiles, what are you doing here son? Is everything okay?"

"Yes dad everything is fine. Or at least I think it is. I really need your help with something."

"Anything Stiles." So Stiles told his dad everything. Waking up in Nicholas' bed to meeting Bryce and then finally Peter.

"Dam son you really like to get in as much trouble as you can get don't you?"

"Dad I am serious. I don't know what to do. On one hand I love Derek, I will always love him. But Nicholas, well he is something new, something exciting. But he is in Peter's pack and I will never trust him."

"Well son I can't tell you who to choose. I have never had anything happen to me like it has to you. I can't say from experience of what to do. I was lucky and found your mom in college and well you know the rest. I have seen you struggle for almost three years now with this thing with Derek and I know that you love him, but maybe its not enough. Maybe its not enough to bring you two back together. Just cause you love someone doesn't mean that its going to work out. You have to do what feels right. Can you see yourself with him for ever. Will this child break you apart, cause you gotta remember that's Derek and Danny's child they will always have a bond. Can you live with that? Are you okay with Danny always being around forever?"

"I don't know dad. I mean Danny is my friend, well was my friend. I don't know anymore. I feel like ever since I have come back I am breaking up a family. I mean I know Derek will never be with Danny for long term but they have a child together. I know what its like to grow up with one parent and I don't want Bryce to experience that. I don't want for him to grow up thinking I took his dad from him. I can't do that. I am hurting to still over what happened. I don't think I can forgive Derek, I want to I really do especially after what I did but its not the same. I go over to their apartment and I am always reminded of the terrible thing Derek did and it will always be there. And Nicholas. He is so nice and I could see something develop between us and that would be a new beginning, maybe something I need. But he runs with Peter and I hate Peter."

"Well son like I said. I am here for you and will never judge you for what you choose. Just don't rush into anything. Maybe take a few days. Explore things with Nicholas, talk to Derek. And then maybe take a few more days to yourself and really think of what you want."

"Thanks dad. I think I will." Stiles got up and left to leave his dad back to his work. He had a lot to think about. His dad was right maybe he should try hanging with Nicholas for awhile and then he and Derek really need to talk and then he needs to decide what he wants out of life. Something old or something new.

A few days later and Stiles was still no where better. His mind was going haywire. He couldn't stop fidgeting and it was getting annoying. He hadn't been this bad since high school. He was pacing back and forth in his room trying to get all of his energy out and it wasn't working. Then his phone went off.

**Text from Nicholas:**hey was just wanting to see if you want to come hang out. The pack and I were gonna watch some movies. No Peter.

**Stiles:**Sure do you want me to bring anything?

**Nicholas:**Just yourself! :)

**Stiles:**Okay what time?

**Nicholas:**Well they are coming over at 6 but you can come over now if you want. ;)

**Stiles:**Okay I will, be there in ten!

**Nicholas:**Drive safe!

Stiles got up and grabbed his keys. He knew he had to hang with Nicholas to see if there were any feelings there. And hanging with his pack would also be good because he could see how they were and if they were anyone that he would want to hang with.

He pulled up to the apartment ten minutes later and knocked on his door.

"Stiles. So glad you chose to come over. Would you like something to drink? It's still early we have a few hours before everyone else is coming over."

"How about we check out your room one more time." Stiles replied with a smirk. Nicholas grabbed his arm and lead him to the room. By the time everyone else showed up Stiles was well acquainted with Nicholas room and a few other things.

"Dam really before we came over. Now I have to sit here and smell that all night!" Erica complained as soon as she walked in.

"Hey you can leave you know." Nicholas replied. Erica just rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"Just for that I pick the first movie!" She said.

"Fine but not that stupid Jay and Silent Bob movie!" Issac yelled.

"Hey don't hate on them. They are the funniest people out there!" Erica retorted.

"But that one guy doesn't even talk through the whole thing." Issac whined.

"Duh that's why its called Jay and **Silent Bob**!"

"Stiles what do you think. You are new here, how about you pick something." Nicholas told him.

"I actually like Jay and Silent Bob. They remind me of some friends from school."

"I knew I would like you." Erica purred.

"Back off Erica he is taken." Nicholas grabbed Stiles and pulled him close while Stiles' face turned red.

"Touchy. Don't worry I won't fight you for him. Sides I don't think Peter would be to happy with us messing with Stiles." At the mention of Peter's name Stiles tensed up. Nicholas pulled him away and kind of looked at him. Probably trying to figure out his problem with the alpha. Stiles just smiled back at him. This was going to be a long night.

Once the first movie was done with and they were getting ready to put in a new one Stiles' phone went off. It was still in Nicholas' room on his night stand.

"I'll go get it for you." Nicholas got up and kissed Stiles on the head. Erica and Issac were both smirking at him while Boyd just looked at the tv obviously not caring either way. Then there was shouting coming from the other room so Stiles went to investigate.

"I don't care who you are and I don't have to tell you who I am." Nicholas was yelling into the phone.

"No I am not going to give the phone to Stiles."

"Why don't you make me!"

"So come over here and do something about it!" With that Nicholas hung up the phone and looked back at Stiles.

"Who was that?"

"No one important."

"Nicholas, I am serious who was that? You can't just go around yelling at people especially people I know." Stiles was getting upset.

"It was Derek okay. Here you want to call him back and calm him down. God Stiles I don't get you. Are you just using me to make him jealous Cause if you are I don't want you here anymore. You can go."

"What? I never said that. I came in here because you were yelling, on my phone. For all I knew you could have been talking to my dad and that is not okay. How was I suppose to know it was him? You do realize he is an alpha and you just challenged him don't you. He will come over here. You shouldn't have done that."

"Calm down Stiles. He is not going to come over here."

"Oh yes he is. Don't you get it. I am his mate and you just basically challenged him for me. He is going to come here and he will probably kill you. I don't want that!" Stiles could feel a panic attack coming on. Why did he do this. This was a bad idea. He should have just stayed home. Oh shit Derek was going to kill Nicholas and then he was going to kill him. Fuck!

"No one is going to get hurt. I called Peter he is on his way." Erica yelled from the living room.

"Oh no. This is bad, this is really bad. What have you done. Shit you can't call Peter. Shit, shit , shit."

"Stiles. Breath. Everything is going to be fine. Peter will talk with Derek and everyone will be fine." Nicholas was trying to calm him down.

"No you don't understand Derek will kill Peter, again. Especially when he comes in here and smells what we have been doing. Oh I have to get out of here. I have to stop him." Just as Stiles was grabbing his stuff to go, the front door flew in and Derek stood there wolfed out. Just as he was about to attack Peter came rushing in and body slammed Derek to the floor.

"Hello nephew. Long time no see."

"Peter get out of my way."

"That's not going to happen Derek and you know it."

"One of your betas challenged me for what is mine so I have every right to answer it."

"What's yours, if Stiles was yours then why is he over here? And from the smell of it, why was he in my betas bed. You have no right to be here Derek. So I suggest you leave."

"NO!" Derek roared. Oh this was going to get ugly. Stiles needed to put a stop to it and fast. Just as Derek was getting ready to attack again Stiles stepped in front of Peter.

"Derek that's enough. Now you need to leave!" Stiles voice wavered just a little.

"Stiles get out of my way!"

"No Derek. I am not going to stand here and let you fight everyone. Peter is right, as much as it kills me to say, but I chose to come here." Derek turned back to his human form and he looked at Stiles with so much hurt and just a little bit of hate. That really killed Stiles. He didn't want Derek to hate him.

"Come on, lets go. We really need to talk." Stiles took Derek by the arm and lead him out of the apartment.

"Stiles you can come back any time!" Peter yelled to them. Derek growled low in his chest. This was not going to be fun.


	12. Silent treatment

Scott was pacing back and forth in the living room of Derek and Danny's apartment. He was there when Nicholas had called and had tried stopping Derek from storming over there but it was no use. Now he was going crazy with worry about what was happening. He had tried calling Derek but of course he didn't answer, he tried Stiles but only got voice mail.

**Text from Scott to Stiles 6:15pm:**Dude Derek is angry and I am worried. Please call me!

**Scott 6:30pm:**Dude tell me you are alright! Where's Derek?

**Scott 7:00pm:**STILES! Please just answer me so I know you are alive!

**From Stiles 7:20pm:**Derek is fine. We are headed back there now.

**Scott:**Okay see you in a bit. Drive safe.

**Stiles:**w.e.

Scott threw his phone down and sat on the couch. What the hell had happened? At least they were both okay!

"What the hell was that Derek? Why did you have to come over and ruin everything?" Stiles was furious. Derek just sat looking out the window not saying anything. "I mean come on really Derek. What just cause you call my phone and someone else answers you have the right to come storming over and try and kill every person I talk to. I am not yours to fight for. I don't think I was ever yours." Derek just kept staring out the window ignoring everything Stiles was saying and that was making him even more pissed. What right did Derek have in not answering Stiles? He was just hanging out, doing what his dad had told him too. What right did Derek have to come over and ruin it? Stiles pulled up to the apartment and Derek got out before Stiles even had the car in park. Well fine if Derek wanted to avoid him them Stiles was okay with that. He backed up his car and drove away. He wasn't going to deal with this right now.

Stiles pulled into his driveway and walked up to his room. He passed his dad who gave him a questioning look but Stiles just waved him off. He really didn't feel up to telling his dad how horrible his night went. Stiles went in and flopped down on his bed. Shutting his eyes, he figured he deserved a few minutes of peace. When he opened them it was a few hours later and his phone was going crazy. He looked down to see that Nicholas was calling.

"Hey"

"Oh thank god Stiles. It took you forever to answer. I thought something had happened to you. Especially after the way Derek stormed out of here. I was worried he would take some of his anger out on you."

"He wouldn't do that. He was mad but he was ignoring me so I dropped him off and went home. I fell asleep. Sorry I didn't answer sooner."

"It's okay. I am just glad you are alright. Now we are going to have to make up our movie night! Everyone wants you to come back over. You left right in the middle."

"Yea I will have to make it up to you. How about I call you once everything is talked through between Derek and I?"

"Oh why do I feel like this is the last time we are going to talk?"

"What, no. I am totally going to call you. I just really need to straighten Derek out. I don't want a repeat of what happened today especially with his Uncle being the alpha of your pack. That is going to cause major problems."

"Well I will wait for you call. I really hope that you do call me. Bye Stiles." And with that Nicholas hung up. Stiles was a little worried about how that conversation had ended. How could Nicholas think that their 'relationship' was over. He just wanted to tell Derek to back off that he was a big boy that could handle himself. Deep down some where Stiles felt that maybe a part of it Nicholas was right. This wasn't any good.

Derek stormed into the apartment and went straight to his room. He hadn't meant to ignore Stiles the whole was home but he knew if he had said anything he would have exploded. All he could think about was the smile of Stiles and Nicholas together and that just kept pushing him over the edge. He was going insane. How could Stiles do that to him? How could he fix things with Stiles? Was Stiles finally done with Derek and the pack and going to his Uncle and his pack. No way! Stiles hated Peter, he didn't trust him. Derek didn't trust him either. That's why Peter was kicked out and was suppose to go far away, not one town over. Ugh Derek wished so bad that he could go back three years ago when everything was alright between him and Stiles. Before he fucked up so bad that he was here now without a mate and living with someone he couldn't stand half the time. Derek was so out of it that he didn't even hear Scott enter his room.

"Derek?"

"Go away Scott!"

"Were is Stiles? He said he was with you."

"He left."

"Why?"

"I don't know Scott. Maybe cause he hates me. Maybe cause I fucked everything up and pushed him away. Did you know that he is with Peter now."

"WHAT! No Derek you need to fix this. Stiles cannot be around Peter. What the fuck dude. Stiles hates Peter. Oh you really need to fix this now! I will not let my friend, my brother hang with your zombie Uncle. GO FIX THIS NOW!"

"Its to late. I lost him." Derek whimpered and rolled away from the door. He had nothing left to say and he felt all the anger and emotion and power drain from him with that last thought. There was nothing left to fight for. Stiles didn't want him, he made that clear by sleeping with Nicholas, again. He had nothing left to live for.

"Derek get your ass up and go talk to Stiles. You cannot give up on him for one mistake. He doesn't know what he is doing. He is just trying to make you feel a little bit of what he felt like when you cheated with Danny." But Derek didn't listen to Scott, he just kept staring at the wall in front of him thinking of all the shit that had gone wrong in his life. Ever since Kate he hadn't had anything nice. Yea he got Stiles for awhile but he went and fucked that up and now he couldn't even get trying to win him back right. He was a lost cause, he was done. He threw in the towel, it was over. He faintly heard Scott storm out of the house and take off but he was just to tired to care.

Scott pulled into the Stilinski house hold ten minutes later. He had to get one of the two dumbass' to talk to the other. He tried Derek but now he had to try Stiles. Stiles was easier cause he was like a bother and if Scott begged and used his puppy eyes Stiles can never say no.

"No Scott!"

"But I haven't even asked you anything. In fact I haven't even said a word."

"I don't care. I am not going to talk to Derek. I am not the one in the wrong here. So if anything Derek is the one that needs to speak first."

"Oh come on Stiles. You know how stubborn Derek is. Just go talk to him and get the ball rolling. You can't ignore each other forever."

"Yes I can. Sides I don't think I am going to be around much longer. I have had a better thing come up."

"Oh no Stiles. You cannot join Peter's pack. You cannot trust him. You were not here when shit went down between him and Derek. He cannot be trusted. He will kill you Stiles all to get to Derek. I will not allow you to leave. Not again."

"Well its really not you decision I can hang with who ever I want. And you were right I wasn't here when shit went down between Peter and Derek hence I have nothing to do with it. Peter wouldn't kill me that would make Nicholas mad and then there would be a fight within his pack. I am not worth it for him to have one of his betas try and attack him. So I think I am alright. Besides I never said I was going to join their pack any ways. I think I am done with the whole werewolves and pack thing. I am thinking of going back to school. Away from here and all the bad memories. This town if just a bunch of bad memories and my dead mom."

"What about us? The pack, your dad, Derek? You can't leave us again. I get it the first time you left because Derek really fucked up but man you gotta know how much it killed all of us for you to be away. You can't do that again. Its not fair and I won't let you."

"Not fair? I will tell you what's not fair. They guy you love sleeping with someone else and getting them pregnant Coming home and meeting said child and them hating you. Having that child scream and yell every time they are near you. Knowing that you can't be with the one you love because you would never make them choose. So you want to talk about what is fair and what isn't how about you take that shit and shove it up you ass!" Stiles' face was bright red with all of his yelling. Scott just looked at him with a look of shock and confusing.

"Stiles..."

"No Scott, I think its time you left. I got nothing left to say." With that Scott knew he wasn't going to be able to talk with Stiles any more. So he back out and went down stairs. He ran into the sheriff on the way to the door.

"Scott hold up a sec."

"Yes Sheriff."

"I know what's been going on between Derek and Stiles and this Nicholas fellow. He came to me almost a week ago trying to find answers but I really didn't know what to tell him. I love my son Scott and I want whats best for him and if he wants to go back to college away from it all maybe, well maybe that's what he needs. And you gotta support him on that. You know if he goes away again and you two don't make up before that, well I am scared that he will never come back. Yea he has me here but I am not enough for my son to return. Don't turn you back on him now Scott, not when he needs you the most." Scott was standing there with his mouth hanging open looking at the sheriff. Was that what Stiles needed. Did he really need to go away again. Scott didn't know if he could handle Stiles leaving again. He knew Derek couldn't. But maybe the sheriff was right. Maybe Stiles need space and some were that no one knew him and where he didn't have to deal with the supernatural. But could Scott let him go? Not for another two years. Even if Stiles left, it wouldn't be like the last time. Scott wouldn't stand for being ignored for another two years. He could do this, for Stiles. If that's what Stiles really wants.

**A/N:This chapter was so hard to get out. I wrote half of it the deleted it and I am not really liking it. I have no idea where this story is going. It has gotten way out of hand. I am not even any where close to what I had first thought of this story. I really want to thank you for taking your time reading this story and reviewing. I really like having your input cause I am so not even sure what direction I am going to take this in. I will take any suggestions you have. I will try and make it up to you in the next chapter. **


	13. Wolves bane

Stiles took a deep breath in. He could see everyone trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Hell Stiles was trying to figure it out too.

"Stiles, what the hell happened man? Why are you covered in scratches and who's blood is that? Were the hell did you get that knife and is that wolfs bane?" Scott was freaking out.

"Scott back away from him. Slowly." Allison said with an arrow pointed right at Stiles' heart.

"Allison what the fuck are you doing. Put that away. Its Stiles, you can't shoot Stiles." Scott screamed and stepped in front of her.

"If he tries to attack my pack I will protect you. Look Scott, look what Stiles did. He almost killed that Erica chick. Peter is furious and we don't know what happened to Derek. He didn't get covered in blood just from standing there. He hurt someone. We can't trust him." Allison whispered.

"Its Stiles. He would only hurt someone if he felt threatened. Allison, please trust me, put down your arrow. I have to try to talk to him. There has to be a reason this happened."

**24 hours earlier**

Stiles knew he needed to talk with Derek. He couldn't avoid him forever even though that sounded like a great plan. He didn't even know what to say to him anymore. Ever since Derek stormed over to Nicholas' apartment things just haven't been right. Scott wouldn't talk to him saying that it wasn't fair to Derek anymore. Telling him he had to choose. It hurt hearing his best friend tell him that he had to choose and if he didn't choose them well there maybe no more friendship left for them. Scott wasn't going to ditch his family. Not when Stiles had been such a bad friend these past two years. Well he might as well get this over with.

Stiles lightly knocked on the door. Danny answered. 'Great this is not how I wanted to start this.' Stiles thought.

"Is Derek home?"

"No, he is at the old station. Said he had a few things he had to take care of. He will be back in an hour, you can wait here if you want to."

"Naw that's cool. I will try there if not I will be back." with that Stiles got in his jeep and took off. 'What could Derek have to do down there?'

Stiles made his way down into the old hangout. He was trying to gather is bearings on what he was going to say to Derek. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. When he went to call for Derek he saw that he wasn't alone. He watched in the shadows holding his breath as he saw Erica jump on Derek and kiss him. What the fuck! Stiles didn't even know what to do. He finally jolted away and slowly started making his way back to his car. He got in and took off. 30 minutes later Stiles was still in a daze. He was trying to shake it off when he realized he had no idea where he was. He had driven on auto pilot and now he did know where he was. Did he really just seeing Erica jump Derek. And Derek didn't even push her off. Was this pay back? Derek had to of known Stiles was there. Just then Stiles could feel his blood boiling. He was pissed, no he was beyond pissed, he was furious. How could Derek do that to him. With Erica. A girl, a female werewolf. Who is part of Peter's pack. Is this why Peter let Stiles hang around? So Erica could get close with Derek and then Peter could have both packs? Oh now it was war. He knew he hated Peter for a reason. Stiles knew where he had to go.

Stiles pulled up into the driveway he thought he never would go to. He knocked on the door and was meet with a angry looking Chris.

"I need a knife with wolfs bane on it."

"Why?" Chris looked at him with questions in his eyes.

"There seems to be to many werewolves in town."

"Why don't you just get Derek to take care of it?"

"Cause he's part of the problem." With that Chris pulled open his door wider and ushered Stiles in. Chris walked into his garage and pulled out a 6 inch blade. From what Stiles could see it was a nice looking blade.

"This is some serious stuff. I hope you know what you are doing Mr. Stilinski. Once you go down this road there is no going back. Are you prepared to possibly lose everything?"

'I've never been more the ready Mr. Argent. I am finally going to do what you can't seem to do."

"If I may ask, what did Derek do that has you already to attack?"

"Oh this is not for Derek per say. This is for his uncle who seem to escape death. Well I am going to take care of that. I am going to carve out his heart."

"Well good luck Stiles. Remember if a wolf attacks a human, we will attack. Be careful and maybe think about what you are doing. This could be very dangerous." with that Chris got up and showed Stiles to the door. Stiles knew exactly what he was doing. If Derek was going to put Peter down and make sure he stayed down, then he was. First he need to get to Erica.

**Derek's POV at train Station**

"What do you want Erica? Did my uncle send you here?" Derek was angry when he got a text to meet him here. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone from Peter's pack, but maybe he could finally send a message to Peter to leave Stiles alone. Derek knew the only reason Nicholas was hanging out with Stiles was so he could get under Derek's skin. He hadn't expected for the blonde to be the one he was meeting. He figured Peter would send Nicholas just to really drive the point home.

"I volunteered to be the one to meet you Derek. See after you showed up the other day I couldn't help but notice how hot you are. And when Peter came up with this plan, well I just couldn't resist. I just had to see you." Erica purred. Derek could smell her and he didn't like it. He had been turned off women ever since Kate and here Erica was acting the same way.

"Just tell me what Peter wants. I've got better things to do." Just then Derek could hear the steady beat of Stiles' heart. Oh no this is not what was suppose to happen. His heart started beating just a little faster. He turned to Erica and he knew that she knew Stiles was there. She smirked at him and that's when she attacked. She jumped on him and had her lips on his in no time. At first Derek was just frozen. What the hell was her game plan? After what felt like forever he shook out of his daze and threw Erica from him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Derek roared at her.

"Thanks Derek. Just what I wanted." With that Erica was gone. Derek was furious. Then he remembered Stiles. He tried to look for the young man but he couldn't find him any were. Great now there was no way Stiles would ever talk to him again.

**Later that night**

Stiles sat in his room. He was trying to think of the perfect way to get to Peter. He didn't know were the creeper lived or hung out. He had never seen him outside of Nicholas' apartment. And well that was no go. He didn't want to kill anyone but Peter. He was done playing in his stupid game. So he decided to text Nicholas. Maybe he could help without knowing it.

**Stiles:**Hey what are you doing?

**Nicholas:**Nothing much. Just hanging out with everyone.

**Stiles:**Is Peter there?

**Nicholas:**Yea, why?

**Stiles:**Okay.

**Nicholas:**?

Stiles ignored the last text and chose to call him instead.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I talk to Peter please?"

"What? why?" Stiles could hear a commotion going on in the background and then he heard Peter's voice.

"How can I help you Stiles?" Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Peter, I would really like to meet with you. Alone. Say half an hour. I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"I would like to join your pack."

"Oh I think I like this development. Where would you like to meet?"

"How about the old abandoned warehouse. I trust you know where it is."

"Excellent. I will see you in thirty." With that Peter hung up. 'This might be easier then he thought.'

Stiles pulled up to the warehouse 5 minutes early. He sat in the open waiting for Peter. If he knew Peter, he would come walking out of the shadows like some creeper that he was. Right on que.

"Erica what are you doing here? Where is Peter?"

"Stiles do you really think Peter is that stupid? I am here to deliver a message." A small smirk was playing on her lips. She lunged at Stiles with sharp claws and even sharper teeth. Before she could land on him he had the knife pulled out and struck hard across her face.

"Ugh you asshole. That's my face. Now I am really going to hurt you."

"Bring it on bitch." She lunged again and managed to get his arm. He swung back and plunged the knife in her back right below her left shoulder blade. She roared back. He could she her shift back to her human form. He lunged again and slashed he across the stomach. Just then he heard another roar and turned to see a very pissed off Peter coming at him. He stood his grown ready to attack. Just as Peter was jumping mid air another body slammed into him. He rolled back over to see both Derek and Peter snapping their jaws at each other. 'This is not what was suppose to happen.' Stiles thought to himself. He got back up and tried to go after Peter again. Derek threw him back into the wall out of the way. Now Stiles was really mad. He got up again and attacked both Derek and Peter. He felt the knife drag in someones skin, felt the flesh separating Then he heard Derek roar in pain. Shit wrong one. Peter took that moment to attack Derek. Stiles was trying to get some blows into Peter but there was no way he could get between the two. Just then he heard a car pull up outside. Peter and Derek both looked at the door. Peter took off and Derek followed him. Just then Scott and Allison both came rushing in.

"Stiles."

Stiles finally shook out of his daze. He wanted to go after Peter. This was his fight. He didn't ask for Derek and them to show up. He wanted to do this alone. Now he was really angry. He looked up to Scott and then to Allison. He saw that she had her bow pointed right at him.

"If you are going to shoot me you better do it now." When he saw that Allison lowered her bow he took off in the direction he saw them heading. He wasn't going to let them get away.

Stiles looked every were for over an hour. He couldn't find them. He finally gave up when he could finally feel all of his injury's. He really should probably go get them stitched up but he didn't feel like explaining to his dad what happened. Finally he went home and took a long hot shower. His arm was aching and the claw marks wouldn't stop bleeding. He got out and grabbed the first aid kit before heading back to his room.

"Stiles." Stiles jumped out of skin when he heard Derek's voice coming from the corner of his room.

"Dammit Derek what the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to check on you. And now I am glad I came. Let me see your arm." Derek stalked forward and grabbed his arm, growling lowly when he say the marks Erica had left him with. He pushed Stiles down into the chair and grabbed the first aid kit from him. He took out the peroxide and a cotton swab. He slowly cleaned the wound and every time Stiles hissed he would stop and try and kiss the pain away.

"As much as I appreciated you helping me out back there Derek but how did you know where I was?"

"I had been outside your window ever since you left the warehouse. I was trying to talk to you before you did something stupid. So when I heard you talk with Peter I knew I couldn't let you go at it alone. Stiles I am really sorry you saw Erica attack me, but I didn't ever want her to do that. I was so freaked out when I heard you in there. I was trying to find you and talk with you. What the hell where you thinking going after Peter by yourself. You could have killed you Stiles. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, after I saw Erica kiss you I just went into a blinding rage and well you see what happened. I don't know what came over me. Seeing you with her just pushed me over the edge and I just knew Peter had something to do with it. He will never take you away from me Derek. I will kill him before that happens."

"No one is going to take me away from you Stiles. Just don't ever do anything so stupid again." Derek pulled Stiles over to the bed, pulled down the covers and slid in behind him.

"Derek you do know I am not wearing any clothes right."

"Go to sleep Stiles. We will talk more in the morning." Stiles tried wiggling free but Derek just held him tighter. Stiles finally gave up and drifted off to sleep. They really needed to talk in the morning but right now it felt nice to be laying in Derek's arms.

**A/N:I hate this chapter more then the last. It took me forever to write and I don't think it came out right. But here you go. A little something to tide you over. **


	14. Peter

When Stiles awoke the next morning he shouldn't have been surprised the Derek was already awake.

"You remember the first time you told me you love me? We were lying just like this and you were looking in my eyes like you could find the answers to the universe in them. The you quietly whispered those words to me. My heart stopped. I thought I had misheard you. But then you said it louder and I listened for a blip in your heartbeat but it held steady. I thought the world was going to end right there. I was so overjoyed. I can never explain the emotions that were running through me at that moment. That was the happiest I have ever been. Then I experienced the worst pain ever. That day having to tell you that I betrayed you and slept with someone else. Someone that was your friend apart of our pack. I was so ashamed. I couldn't even look you in the eyes. I never wanted to see my world end and I knew at that moment it would never be the same."

"Derek. Why are you telling me these things? I really don't want to relive the past." Stiles whispered back.

"Cause we never have spoken of it and that is a our main reason for were we are today. We have to work this out if we are ever going to have a chance of making this even right between us."

"Well maybe I am not ready to dig into our past and relive the worst day of my life. You hurt me Derek. You nearly killed me when you told me that you cheated, that you where having a child with someone else. How am I suppose to move on from that? How am I suppose to look at Bryce and not be reminded that you slept with someone else, you created a life with someone else. I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and you threw back 'surprise I slept with your friend and now he's pregnant.' How do you think that made me feel?"

"I know Stiles. I fucked up and I never wanted that for us. But you have to understand where I am coming from."

"Where you are coming from. What." Stiles flew out of the bed and was pacing back and forth angrily "No Derek I don't have to understand anything from your point of view. You broke my heart and I am suppose to just be like 'oh its okay Derek, I understand.' That's not how things work in the real world Derek! Wake up this is not planet Derek, this is planet earth." Derek sat at the edge of the bed trying to grab Stiles who just kept out of his range.

"Stiles I know what I did was unimaginable, but we can work through this. We have to work this. I love you!"

"Maybe love isn't enough." Stiles whispered so low Derek almost didn't hear it. Derek shot out of bed and grabbed Stiles by the shoulders shaking him.

"You don't mean that Stiles." Derek was fighting back tears while Stiles was just letting them fall.

"Yes I do."

"No no no no no Stiles you can't. Its always been you, its always going to be you. There is no one else. You are it for me." Derek gave up fighting the tears and just let them fall. He was on his knees in front of Stiles clinging to him. He could feel Stiles trying to move away from him, but he just held on tighter.

"Derek, please." Stiles tried again to back away and reluctantly Derek let him go. stiles turned his back to him and let out a chocked sob. "Please Derek, just go."

"NO! I can't leave, we have to talk about this. We have to fix this." Derek was back on his feet his front pressed to Stiles' back.

"I can't do this Derek. Reliving that moment. Its killing me Derek, rethinking of those feelings. Know it was part of my fault for pushing you for something so permanent so soon. I can see what drove you to the arms of another, you weren't ready. And for that I am sorry, so sorry."

"What? None of this was to soon. I knew what you wanted before you asked me. I was just to scared. I was scared that you would reject me. Don't you get it, you are the only person that I have ever truly loved. I was scared of that. I was scared that this was pushing you to fast. You were barely out of high school and wanted to settle into such a big commitment. I didn't want that for you. I wanted you to have the chance to live life before I pushed for you to choose me. I wanted what was best for you."

"What's best for me. Derek you don't get to choose what's best for me. I only know what's best for me and you choosing for me makes it much worse. Pushing me away just cause you didn't want to make me choose is worse then begging me to stay. Cause you didn't give me the chance you just said oh screw that, Stiles needs to go off and live his life while I sit here and wallow in my self pitting. Well screw you Derek! I will never forgive you. Now get out!" Stiles was beyond furious. Derek had never seen Stiles this angry. His face was so red and his whole body was shaking while he was yelling at Derek.

"Stiles. Please." Derek whimpered.

"No Derek. I am done. Leave." Stiles turned back around and cried while Derek stood there frozen. This couldn't be it for them. Stiles was his. He nearly died saving him last night. He couldn't just through him out without talking to him. He couldn't let another two years past before that got to speak again. Suddenly Derek was upset and he was going to walk away again without a fight.

"NO Stiles. You don't get to push me out just cause the conversation has gotten rocky. We are going to talk about this now. Not later, not shove it under a rug and hope it goes away. We are doing this now." Stiles turned back around with a look of shock that Derek was being so forceful. He had never seen him like this except with the pack when they were being stupid.

"What you could you possibly have left to say Derek? What else is there to say? Obviously you didn't really care for me like you clam to otherwise you would have never been able to sleep with someone else if you truly cared. I gave you my heart Derek, I gave you all of me and when I wanted to take that next step you ran scared. Well that's not going to fly with me. Being scared isn't a reason to sleep with someone else."

"Isn't it though. Isn't that what you did with Nicholas. You got scared after meeting Bryce and hanging out with me. You got scared that I was getting close to you again and you didn't want that so you went got drunk and slept with someone. Not just someone but another wolf. Another wolf Stiles, how could you do that?" Stiles took at step back from Derek like he had been slapped by the other man.

"I didn't know he was another wolf Derek. I didn't go to a wolf club and walk up to the first person and say hey lets go fuck. I was sitting in a bar minding my own business when he came to me. So he must have smelled you on me and choose to come up to me. Because that's what he did. He came to me, bought me drinks and then when I was so intoxicated I couldn't even call a cab for a ride home he offered to drive me. And well you know the rest. I was upset and hurting cause your son rejected me so I sought comfort in the form of another human being. Not a wolf."

"Then why did you go back to him after you found out he was one?"

"Your son hates me Derek. How am I suppose to even be with you when the one person that means more then me hates me. How do I get over that? I can't even come over without him screaming his head off. Do you know how that makes me feel? I am not going to be able to be with you because you son won't allow it. So yea I went back to Nicholas. At least there I was accepted." Stiles couldn't look at Derek anymore. He felt his lungs fighting for air. He grew up not being accepted so having Derek's son hate him brought him back that he truly wasn't apart of their lives anymore and that was his fault. Derek sensed Stiles' distress and pulled him into his arms.

"Bryce doesn't hate you. He doesn't know you. He is young and a wolf so he doesn't know what he is doing and when you happened to come into his home he overreacted. He doesn't know you so he was doing what his instincts told him to do and that was attack what he thought was a threat." Derek stood there for 20 minutes just holding Stiles, loving that he could be this close to him again. Then he felt Stiles' body tighten up and knew that he was going to push him away.

"I can't do this Derek. Its not fair to either one of us to think that everything is fixed between us. You hurt me and maybe me sleeping with Nicholas was trying to get back at you. But that's not right. If we truly loved each we wouldn't try and out do each other. I don't think I can ever forgive you and I don't blame you if you never forgive me. But this right here between us will never be the same." Stiles finally took a glance up at Derek and he could see the hurt and confusing playing across his face. It broke his heart a little more.

"I am not going to give up on us Stiles. You left my life once and that nearly killed me I can't do it again. I will do what ever you want me to do to make it right between us. I love you." With that Derek kissed Stiles and then jumped out the window. He wasn't going to give up no matter what Stiles said. He would get him back.

Later that afternoon Stiles was sitting in his room trying to figure out what the hell was going on with his life when there was a knock on his door. He made his way downstairs to answer the door.

"Stiles, I believe we have to have a little talk." Peter stood standing at his door along with Issac and Boyd.

"Okay well if you are here to kill me Peter could you maybe do it some where else so my dad doesn't have to be the one to find my body."

"Silly Stiles. I am not going to kill you. I get it, last night you were a little testy. I don't blame you. Erica was put in line about going after Derek. She won't be doing that again." Peter strolled in and went to the living room.

"Yes Peter, won't you please come in." Stiles mumbled under his breath. He was trying to control his heartbeat from beating out of his chest. What could Peter possible want.

"You're probably wondering why I came over here. Well Stiles, I came over so we could work out our little problem we had last night. Now it was all fun and games until Derek showed up. I was willing to let it all go but then my nephew had to come and attack me for no reason."

" I didn't ask for him to barge in. I was willing to take you on myself." Stiles huffed out.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Don't you get it. I am not here to cause trouble with my nephew and his pack. I have been back for almost three years and I have never tried to go after Derek before. Why did you feel the need to come after me?"

"I don't trust you Peter. How do I know I am not some pawn in your stupid game?"

"Well I admit when I first smelt you on Nicholas I was intrigued. I thought maybe I could use that some how. But then I saw you two together and then spoke with Nicholas. And that boy is very interested in you. So I choose to back off and let him have at you. But then you go and do something stupid. Now I don't know what to do with you."

"Yea right. You know you would never let Nicholas and I be, you would use in me in what ever game you want. I am not going to fall for it Peter. I don't trust you. When I found out Nicholas was in your pack I knew I had to get away before you tried to hurt me."

"Stiles I really have no reason to use you in any game. In fact you did it all on your own. Sleeping with another wolf, hanging with another pack. You choose us. That was all the pain you needed to hurt Derek. And I didn't have to do anything. So you see really you weren't a pawn in any kind of game. You did it all on your own." With that Peter was smiling and clapping. Stiles didn't have anything to say after that. He couldn't believe it Peter was right. He was the one that did it all on his own.

"Well what are you going to do now? I tried to kill you last night. I know you aren't going to let that go." Stiles tried to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Well I was going to kill you, but then I thought 'no you won't do me any good dead.' Then I thought I would let Boyd and Issac have you but again what good what that lead me? So I did the next best thing." Peter's cell phone cut him off.

"Hello?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Well just the kid then."

"No, leave him as a message."

"Alright." Peter hung up and smiled up at Stiles.

"What did you just do?"

"Well see when I went home last night and told Nicholas about what had happened he wasn't very happy. And he wanted to come over and kill both you and Derek but I told him that wouldn't be right. I told him to hit Derek were it would hurt the most besides you and well looks like I got a child to take care of." Peter got up and headed to the door while he waited for everything to finally sink in for Stiles.

"What did you do Peter. I will kill you. You hurt one hair on that child's hair and I will kill you." Stiles was breathing heavy standing in front of Peter. Boyd shifted and went to knock Stiles back. Stiles flew into the bottom of the stairs.

Peter came over and bent right next to his ear "Tell my nephew he has 12 hours and then I will let Nicholas do what ever he wants to the boy and then you. Good luck Mr. Stilinski, you're gonna need it." Once again Stiles was left alone.

**A/N:So this chapter I have to send a huge shout out/thank you to JoKr88. You really helped out! **


	15. Memories

Nicholas was pacing back and forth in the basement waiting for Peter to show up. He had gotten the stupid kid like he had asked and now he was waiting to hear what else it was suppose to do. He hadn't wanted to take the kid, he really wanted to go after Stiles but Peter said that he had to wait. Well he was tired of waiting. Once Peter showed up he was leaving. He was not going to get stuck on babysitting duty. He had things to take care of. Peter and the rest of the pack finally showed up about 20 minutes later.

"Well I see you got him. What did you do with Danny?" Peter walked over to Bryce who let out a low growl the closer Peter got. Peter just chuckled.

"Left him there like you told me to."

"Well then I guess now all we do is wait for Derek." Nicholas started making his way to the door. " Where do you think you are going Nicholas." Peter stood in front of his beta.

"You promised me Peter. I am going to collect what is mine." Nicholas brushed past him.

"Fine, but don't bring him here and don't go to the apartment. You know what you have to do. Derek can't know you have him until he is here. Be careful, that boy is tricky." Nicholas made his way out the front door and took off towards Stiles' house. He hated the fact that Stiles was getting close with Derek and if he had any say he was going to put a stop to that.

Stiles was frantically calling Derek and Scott praying one of the two would answer their phones. Ever since Peter left he couldn't get a hold of anyone. He was freaking out, he knew Peter had done something to Bryce and Danny and he had no idea what. Finally Scott answered.

"Hello?"

"SCOTT! Where are you. You have to go to Danny's house and check on him. Peter did something. I think he took Bryce. Oh god Scott you gotta get a hold of Derek. He has gotta know."

"Calm down Stiles. I can't hear anything you are saying when you talk like that. Now take a deep breath and tell me slowly what's going on."

"SCOTT I don't have time for this. Go to Danny's!"

"Why do I need to go to Danny's? Wait hold on Derek is calling me." Scott put Stiles on hold before he could protest. Dam Scott and his stupidness.

"Stiles I gotta go. Someone took Bryce."

"No shit. That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Stiles yelled back but Scott had already hung up. Stiles threw his phone down on his bed. Then figured he may as well go check to see what's going on and tell Derek about Peter. He made his way down the front steps. Just as he was reaching his jeep he was pushed up against it.

"Stiles. Where do you think you are going?"

"Nicholas? What are you doing here? Let me go. I gotta go tell Derek all about your crazy alpha." Stiles struggled to get away from Nicholas who just tightened his hold on him.

"Stiles you are not going anywhere near Derek. Now I thought we were finally getting along. You came to my house, you hung with my pack and you practically had Derek out of you life. Then you go and spend the night with him, in your bed. What were you thinking? I thought you knew that Derek is no good for you. He cheated on you and had a child with someone else. I would never do that to you. Now you went and made me do something stupid. Its you fault you know that I took Bryce and for what I did to Danny."

"What did you do?" Stiles started shaking. Not know what Nicholas was going to do to him.

"Oh Stiles, you don't have to worry about him any more. Now come along. We have so much to do before Derek starts looking for you." Nicholas dragged Stiles off into the woods. Stiles was trying to fight him off. He knew it was stupid since he was just human and Nicholas was a werewolf, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Well that was until Nicholas knocked him out and took to carrying him.

Derek was looking everywhere for Bryce. He caught the smell of Nicholas all through out his home and that just made him see red. Another wolf had taken his child and he knew Peter had something to do with it. He left out a long painful roar and then took off to find his son. While he was running the rest of the pack had caught up with him. He was glad they were there he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle this on his own.

They ran for a good 30 minutes when Derek caught the faintest hint of Peter. It was coming from an abandon house. He left out a howl signalling to his pack they were close. They all returned their own answering howls. They were ready for war.

Derek was the first to bust in the door. He was ran into by two of the betas but he easily pushed them off him and took down to the stairs, were he was met with a smirking Peter holding his son up in front of him like a shield.

"Hello nephew."

"Put him down Peter. He is not part of this."

"Oh stupid Derek. I am not going to hurt the young one. He was just a detraction for the real plan." Derek shifted back to his human form.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why Stiles of course."

"What did you do to Stiles? I will kill you again uncle and this time I will make sure you don't come back!"

"Well if you do that then you will never see Stiles again. If I die then so does he." Derek felt his claws coming out and his teeth growing. He pushed Bryce out of the way and pushed Peter into the wall.

"Tell me where he is or I am going to rip out your throat and then slowly kill your pack. If he hurts one hair on Stiles I will make sure to skin him alive and then leave him for the hunters to take care of. Tell me where."

"He's where it all started." Derek swiped his claws across Peter's face and let out a furious roar.

"Take Bryce. Go back to the apartment and keep it safe. Jackson go to the hospital and check on Danny."

"I am going with you!" Scott said.

"No you are not. You are going to protect the pack and stay safe."

"No Derek I am not. Stiles is my friend and I am going with you."

"Fine, let's go." With that Derek and Scott took off.

Stiles was finally waking up. He shook his head to try and clear the cobwebs out. He looked up to see that he was chained to a wall and shirtless. He couldn't see Nicholas but that didn't mean the wolf wasn't around.

"I see you finally choose to wake up." Nicholas came out from the shadows.

"Were are we?"

"Oh you know where we are Stiles. Take a look around." Stiles looked around the dreary room and then it hit him where he was.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?"

"Come on Stiles it isn't that hard to figure out why we are here. Derek lost everyone he loved he and so now he is going to lose the last person he cares about." Nicholas walked over and traced a claw along Stiles chest, leaving a trail of blood behind it. Stiles tried not to flinch. " Don't worry Stiles I am just getting started." Nicholas walked over to a table that Stiles hadn't seen before. He saw Nicholas pick up a knife and prayed that some how he got through this.

Jackson got to the hospital and went to Danny's room. When he got there he saw that Danny was up getting dressed.

"Danny what are you doing?"

"They released me. I am going to be fine. They didn't really do anything to me, just knocked me out. Now where is my son?"

"He's okay. He is back at the apartment. Derek says that Peter only took him to detract us from taking Stiles. So Derek and Scott are off to find Stiles and everyone else is waiting at home."

"What? Were is Stiles. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Come on Danny let's go home."

"No Jackson. We gotta help Derek. You know that he is not going to be able to do this alone."

"Danny no, we need to go home and wait for Derek. He has Scott. They will find Stiles and they will come back." Danny and Jackson walked out and made their way to the car. They drove silently to the house.

"Daddy!" Bryce ran to Danny as soon as he walked in the door.

"Hey little man." Danny picked his son up and went to sit on the couch. "Now that we have everyone back we need to come up with a plan to help Derek."

"Danny I told you they are going to be..."

"Shut up Jackson. I don't care what you said. Now this is pack that is missing and we have to find them. We don't know what they could be facing. You all know if Peter is behind this there is more than meets the eyes. Now who is going to help me?"

Derek and Scott had run for miles when they finally reached the old Hale house. Derek had hated that this place held so many bad memories. He tried rebuilding but then he went and fucked that up too. Now it was just a shell of what once was.

"Where do you think they are?" Derek just glared at Scott for asking such a dumb question. They were in the only place that made sense The old cellar where they use to go as a family on the full moon with the young ones. The place Kate kept him and tortured him. And now Stiles was down there too. Derek lifted his head and let out a loud long howl, hoping Stiles could hear him and knew he was coming for him.

**A/N:Well this chapter is short but I wanted to get it out there. **


	16. Blood

Stiles could hear Nicholas on the phone with whom he figured was Peter. By the way Nicholas was getting more and more upset things were not going his way. He had tried earlier to reason with Nicholas try to be his friend. Like he dad always taught him if he were ever to be taken. But Nicholas just ignored him and left the room. Now he was angry and Stiles knew that he would be the one that would suffer from that anger.

"God why can't anything work right?" Nicholas mumbled to himself. "Let's go Stiles we got some were to be." Nicholas unchained Stiles from the wall but kept them on him. He started dragging him behind him when he wouldn't walk. "You may want to use your legs or I can knock you out again."

"No, no. I will walk. Just give me a sec. I am trying to get feeling back in my arms." Stiles tried rubbing his shoulder.

"You don't need your arms to walk." Nicholas jerked on the chain.

"Why are we leaving? Were are we going? Can you tell me anything? Like why you are doing this. I never meant to hurt you. What do you want from me?" Stiles stopped walking and jerked the chain in Nicholas' grasp. Nicholas turned around on him and roared in his face. Stiles tried not to flinch back but he failed.

"Shut up. We have to go cause Peter ruined the plan and sent Derek here early so now we have to move before he gets here." They both turned when they heard a load howl not far away from where they were. "Well looks like he didn't waste any time getting here. Looks like I will have to do this myself." Nicholas dragged Stiles back into the room and chained him back to the wall. Nicholas then pulled out the knife from earlier and brought it up to Stiles' throat. Stiles tried not to panic but with a knife held to his throat it was impossible not too. Nicholas came and buried his face right in Stiles' neck and breathed in. "Oh how I love the smell of fear. Don't worry Stiles, I will be back for you." And then Nicholas was gone and Stiles was left to worry about who would be the one to come for him.

Derek stopped short of the cellar doors and tried to see if he could hear anything. All that greeted him was silence. He threw open the door and was making his way in when Scott pulled him back.

"Let me go!" Derek pulled his arm from Scott's grasp.

"What are you going to do? Just run in there and pray we get out alive, with Stiles?"

"Stiles is in there Scott. Don't you get that? Your best friend! My mate! ?You bet your ass I am going in there and getting him out." Derek threw open the cellar doors and took off.

"Great we are so gonna die!" Scott mumbled under his breath and took off after Derek.

Derek could smell the faintest hint of Stiles' blood and that made Derek move faster. He threw open the door and saw Stiles chained to the wall. He stalked forward but before he could reach him he was thrown back into the wall. Nicholas was on him in a flash. He lashed out his claws to strike the beta but he moved out of the way and snapped at Derek's throat. Before he could bite him Scott came and threw Nicholas off of Derek. Derek got up and made his way to Stiles. He reached up to undo the chains but pulled back when they burned him.

"Yea I was trying to tell you not to touch them. They are covered in wolfs bane. You need to get me the key so I can unlock them." Stiles said.

"Were is the key?"

"Around his neck." Derek stomped over to Nicholas and pushed him up to the wall and pushed his head back. Bearing his throat, it would only take one bite and tear and the beta would be dead. But that's not what he was worried about. He needed to get Stiles out of here. He grabbed the key and walked back over to Stiles.

"Can we please get out of here? I don't know how long until Peter shows back up. Nicholas was on the phone with him before you showed up." Stiles was rubbing his wrist.

"Scott get him out of here." Derek ordered his beta.

"I am not leaving without you Derek." Stiles went up to Derek and threw his arms around him.

"I will be right behind you. Now go." Scott and Stiles ran out of the door. Derek walked over to were Nicholas was propped up against the wall. "Now I would love to kill you but you are first going to deliver a message to Peter for me. I am not going to run anymore. Meet me at the cliff tonight." With that Derek turned and made his way to the door.

"You won't be able to stop him Derek." Nicholas chuckled out. Derek didn't satisfy him with an answer and just left the room.

Scott was running ahead of Stiles making sure there wasn't anyone waiting for them outside. When he made it to the doors he stopped to wait for Stiles to catch up with him. They both stopped outside of the doorway waiting for Derek. He came barreling out of the door a few moments later.

"Scott I want you to get Stiles back to the apartment. Wait for me there. I have to go finish this once and for all."

"What? No Derek you are going to do this on you own." Stiles yelled at him.

"Stiles I don't have time for this. You need to get some were safe. I have to finish this before he comes back again." Derek pushed Stiles back.

"And what about me Derek? Your just gonna run off and do something stupid. Probably get yourself killed and what, I am suppose to sit back and let you do that? Are you stupid!" Stiles was getting mad now. His fist were clenched and his face was red.

"Stiles I won't be able to concentrate if I don't know you are safe." Stiles walked off angry at Derek and himself. He shouldn't have put anyone in this situation. He should have just stayed away, then none of this would be happening. Now he had to just sit and wait to find out what would happen.

Peter was lurking in the shadows. He watched as Scott dragged Stiles away and saw how upset Derek was watching him leave. He had known that Nicholas was never going to be able to stop Derek but that was never his plan. This is what he wanted. Derek, alone. And all his. He took off towards the cliff Derek wanted to meet at and waited for his prey to show up. Yup everything was going as planned.

Stiles stormed into the apartment and slammed right into Danny and Jackson as they were on their way out.

"Whoa your back. Thank god." Jackson grabbed Stiles.

"Get off me Jackson. Where were you guys headed to?" Stiles questioned them.

"Umm we were going to see if we could do anything to help you. But now you are here. Wait were is Derek?" Danny asked.

"That asshole thought he had to save the day. Again." Stiles mumbled.

"Were did he go? We have to help him." Danny said.

"Trust me I tried. He doesn't want our help. He thinks he can do everything on his own."

"You can't just send him on his own. He needs us. We cannot let Peter hurt him." Danny was yelling at this point. Not understanding why no one was listening an agreeing with him. "Jackson you can't just sit by and let him get hurt. After everything he has done for you, for us."

"Danny what do you want me to do? He is the alpha. He is the strongest of us all. We can't stop Peter. If Derek wants to do it alone then we have to let him do it on his own."

"You are all stupid and selfish. If you aren't going to help him then I will." Danny stormed out of the apartment and took off.

"Great now we have to go help. Some one has to stay here with Bryce. Stiles..." Jackson trailed off.

"Oh no! You are not leaving me with that child. He hates me. He will probably kill me for just breathing."

"Oh get over it Stiles. He is just a child. He is not going to bite you. And he doesn't hate you." Lydia scuffed.

"Psh, that's what you think. Every time he sees me he screams like I am hurting him. He does not like me and I am not staying behind to watch him."

"Well you are the only other human so sorry you are stuck." Lydia quipped.

"What? What about Allison. She is human!" Stiles yelled.

"Yeah but Allison knows how to use a bow and can fight. What can you do? Besides make stupid jokes." Lydia commented.

"My jokes are not stupid!" Stiles stuck out his tongue at Lydia.

"Whatever. Let's go everyone." Lydia herded everyone out of the house.

"Scott man you can't leave me here!" Stiles yelled to his friend.

"Sorry buddy. Gotta make sure everyone makes it out alive. You will be fine. Just don't let him eat any candy and you should be alright."

"Great this is so going to be disastrous." Stiles said to the closed door. He kicked at the carpet and tried to figure out a way to make this work.

Derek came to the cliff and could smell Peter was already there. He didn't know how he was going to handle him but he knew he had to put a stop to him before anything worse happened. Having both Bryce and Stiles taken had made Derek see red. He wasn't going to stop until either him or Peter was dead. At least he knew they were alone, he couldn't smell anyone around.

"Oh dear nephew. I must say you have put up such a big fight for something that isn't even yours."

"Don't talk about things you do not know. _Uncle_." Derek sneered.

"But I do know. You see Stiles is not very quite when he is in bed. I heard everything, _smelt _everything when he and Nicholas were together. Oh and they were so dirty." Peter chuckled. Derek ran to his uncle and slammed him into a near by tree.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Derek snapped at his uncle. So close to his throat, just one more inch and he could end it all.

"Derek?" Derek pulled away from his uncle and turned to see his pack coming out of the woods.

"What the hell are you all doing here? Scott I told you to wait for me at home. Were's Stiles?" Derek scanned and couldn't find him anywhere.

"His back at the apartment." Scott said.

"Oh, how easy you all are. What a stupid pack you have nephew. Well I guess I am off." Peter slinked off into the woods.

"What was that about?" Scott asked.

"How could you leave Stiles alone at home. Omg I am going to kill you all." Derek took of like a bat out of hell. The pack just stood there with looks of confusion written all over their faces.

"OMG they are going after them!" Lydia finally put the pieces together.

"What are you talking about?" Scott looked even more confused.

"Stiles and Bryce. That's why Peter was alone. We were afraid him and his pack would attack Derek since he was alone but no. He sent them to Stiles. Some how knowing we would come after Derek. We have to stop them."

Stiles was sitting in the hallway outside of Bryce's room. Not trusting to go in but keeping an ear out to make sure the kid didn't do anything stupid. He heard the front door open and went out to see which member of the pack came back.

"Hello Stiles." Erica purred.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh Stiles. Don't you know, Peter is never going to let you go. Especially not that easily " Erica stalked closer to Stiles. Stiles backed up but ran into a body behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that it was Boyd he ran into.

"Why are you here. Are you going to take me again Haven't you learned anything yet. Derek will find me and he will kill me."

"We are not here to take you again. We are here to let Derek know he can't stop us." Boyd pulled his arms behind his back and Erica struck forward. She slashed her claws across Stiles' stomach and Stiles crumpled to the floor. There was so much blood. He could hear Bryce in the background screaming. He turned and saw Issac holding the boy and yelling at Erica.

"This was not the plan Erica. You were not suppose to hurt him." Issac screamed.

"Yea well he is in my way." Erica tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked down at Stiles. Stiles tried reaching out to Bryce. Tried to pull him from Issac's grasp but his hand would not lift off the ground. His vision was going blurry, then he blacked out.

Derek was the first to storm in the apartment and nearly lost it when he saw Stiles laying on the ground with a pool of blood under him. He saw Bryce laying on the ground screaming. There was no one else around. He rushed over to Stiles and picked him up.

"Stay with me Stiles." Derek kept yelling to Stiles. Bryce kept trying to get closer to Derek and Stiles.

"Daddy, 'Iles. Daddy save "Iles." Bryce was sobbing.

"I will Bryce." Derek sat with Stiles in his lap rocking back and forth trying to hold the tears back.

**A/N:This chapter took way to long. I really don't even know what to say. Don't hate me...oh and thank you to all of you have taken time to review! And BIG thanks to JoKr88 for kicking me in the butt to get this finished! **


	17. New Stiles

"Come on Stiles. Wake up!" Derek was slapping Stiles' cheek trying to get him to wake up. "Stiles please."

"Daddy gotta save 'Iles." Bryce was grabbing Derek's arm. The rest of the pack came flying through the door. Scott came barreling over to Stiles' side and started yelling at Derek.

"Derek you have to bite him. You can't let him just bleed out."

"I am not going to do it without his okay Scott. Now back off."

"No Derek! You don't get to just sit here and watch him die. I know him better then you and I know he would rather live then die. Now bite him."

Derek looked down to Stiles and he could feel and hear his heartbeat slowing down. It was now or never. If he bit him it could kill him, but without it he surely would die. "I'm sorry Stiles." Derek leaned down and bit low on Stiles' hip. He carefully lifted Stiles and carried him into his room. Once he laid him on his bed, he went into the bathroom and grabbed some towels to try and clean up some of the blood.

Scott was going crazy waiting to see what would happen to his best friend. He couldn't stand just waiting and not being able to do anything. He knew Derek had done the right thing. Even though Stiles said he never wanted to be like them, it was the only way to keep him here. To make sure he was alive. After three hours of just sitting Scott couldn't take it anymore and flew out the front door. He really needed to clear his head.

Lydia had wrapped herself around Stiles to try and help heal him. Hoping that being surrounded by pack it would help his body except the bite. She knew she couldn't lose him again. She kept her nose right at his throat and kept breathing him in. Kept hearing his heartbeat just a little faster. It was keeping her calm, knowing that maybe, just maybe he was going to be okay.

Bryce was laying in front of Stiles wrapped around his stomach. He could smell the new pack mate and was happy to accept him. He wanted to be the first one to greet him when he finally woke.

Allison was making herself busy in the kitchen. After Scott took off she didn't have anything else to do so she cleaned the dishes and washed the floors. Anything to keep herself busy.

Jackson was sitting in the corner, his back leaned up against Danny who was trying to comfort him. He couldn't seem to catch his breathe so Danny was trying to remind him how to breath. Finally after smelling Danny for awhile, his wolf finally calmed down.

Derek was pissed. Every time he went to check on Stiles Lydia would turn and growl at him. Even his son would look at him with distrust. Who were they to tell him he couldn't check on the newest beta. He was the alpha dammit and he had every right to be there if he wanted. So he stood outside the door and listened to the three heartbeats, strong and steady.

"Where the hell is my son Derek." Derek turned to the voice that was yelling at him only to see a very pissed off sheriff.

"He's inside sir." The sheriff pushed past Derek and went into the apartment.

"Stiles! Stiles, were are you?" the sheriff yelled. Lydia came out of the room with her fangs barred. Once she saw it was Stiles' father she calmed down.

"Sir, he is in here." Lydia opened the door to usher him in.

"Oh my god, Stiles. What the hell happened? Why is he not at a hospital."

"He was trying to protect Bryce and another wolf attacked him. He was going to bleed to death, so Derek bit him."

"HE WHAT?" the sheriff took off out of the room. He marched up to Derek and punched him right in the face. "What the hell Hale, you knew Stiles never wanted to be like you, yet you think you have the right to take that from him. To make him into the monster he has been running from for the past three years? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Dad?" A faint voice was heard from behind the sheriff.

"Stiles." He ran over to his son and pulled him into a hug. "Oh thank God you are okay."

"Dad I can't breathe."

"Right, sorry." He finally released his son, but wouldn't let him go to far.

"You should know first that I am not upset dad. Derek saved me. If was able, I would've told him to bite me. I couldn't leave you."

"Oh Stiles, I am so glad you are alive. But I know you never wanted this. But if it means you are still here then I guess I can expect that Derek did what he had to do."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"You did what?" Peter roared in Erica's face.

"It was just a scratch." Erica whinned.

"No it wasn't he was bleeding a lot before we left. He's probably not going to make it." Issac piped up.

"Shut up Issac." Erica hissed. Issac whimpered and bowed his head.

"I told you Not to hurt him or the boy. Now if he dies there is no stopping Derek and we are all dead. And if he lives, well I am sure Derek had to bit him and I just know what a strong wolf he would be. So you have signed out death warrants Are you happy with yourself?" Peter threw Erica across the room and roared for the other two to leave. He really need to come up with a plan now.

Scott could faintly smell the other three wolfs. The ones who hurt Stiles. He couldn't stop himself from changing, not that he really tried. Now was his chance to try and hurt those who hurt Stiles, who almost killed his brother. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. He was just getting ready to attack when he heard the howl. It made him stop in his tracks. "Stiles." Scott whispered, then took off back to his pack and his newest pack mate.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

Peter's eyes flashed red when he heard the new wolf. He couldn't hold back the smirk from playing across his face. 'Oh what great things this can bring.' he thought.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

"Oh that felt so good." Stiles beamed at the rest of the pack. He then took off into the darkness just wanting to run as far as he could. The rest of the pack joined him on his first run. Stiles couldn't help but feel so free. Once he was about a mile away he could smell Scott and he was close. He veered off to go find his friend. Stiles came barreling in and knocked Scott to the ground once he finally reached his friend.

"Oh thank God Stiles! I am so glad you are okay. You had me so worried." Scott pushed Stiles over so he was now on top.

"Man get off. I get it, you have been a werewolf longer so you are stronger. Don't need to rub it in." Stiles huffed.

"Man I am not trying to rub it in. I am just so happy to see you. I was so scared that you wouldn't make it. I even went after Erica to show that bitch what happens when you mess with my family."

"You did what? Scott are you stupid. Peter could have killed you." Stiles smacked his best friend,

"Hey, calm down. I heard you before I could attack them so no harm no foul."

"Great if you heard me then that means Peter heard me and that means he now knows." Stiles started to panic.

"Stiles, dude stop. Peter was going to find out anyways. Who cares, you got all of us. So don't do anything stupid and try and take him on by yourself."

"As long as you make that same promise buddy!" Scott grabbed Stiles into a headlock and then the two betas started wrestling Stiles never felt better. He could finally stand up for himself and his pack.

Once everyone had wasted most of their energy they slowly made their way back to the apartment. The three humans had made a banquet while the pack was out and all of the wolves were happy to have something to eat.

"So Stiles, how you feeling?" Allison asked.

"Pretty great. I mean I wish that it hadn't happened the way that it did. But I am glad to be here in this moment, with the ones I truly care about."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Get Stiles and the humans in the back room. Now!" Derek ordered. Lydia and the sheriff ushered Danny, Allison, Bryce and a very reluctant Stiles into the back room. Scott and Jackson both stood behind Derek, one on the left and the other on the right. Both shifted. Derek opened the door and jumped at the intruder.

"Hey, hey, hey. That is no way to treat a guest."

"You are not a guest! What do you want?" Derek could barely get out past his fangs.

"I came to tell you that you will not last against Peter. He has a plan so sick and twisted even you would not be able to take him down."

"How can I trust you _Nicholas, _when you are the one that tried to take Stiles from me?" Derek sneered.

"Cause I am the only one that can tell you what Peter is up to. And I am the only one that is able to tell you how to take him down once and for all."

"I am pretty sure I can figure out what Peter is up to."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't question me Nicholas. I am not just another beta you can test." Derek slammed Nicholas up to the wall and snapped his teeth at his throat.

"Don't get testy. I am sure you could have some knowledge as to what Peter is up to, but I know you don't know the whole plan. And you turning Stiles yourself really put a kink in it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Peter wanted to turn Stiles himself. He would have years ago, but Stiles turned him down."

"What are you talking about?" Derek stumbled away from Nicholas.

"He never told you? Well that figures. I wouldn't want to be the one to break the news either if I were Stiles. Peter offered the bite to Stiles and Stiles turned him down, but Peter knew that he was lying. Peter used me to get close to Stiles and try to do it again. Expect if he said no this time he wasn't going to listen. He was going to take Stiles and make him his. You must stop him before its to late. Now that Stiles is a wolf there is no stopping Peter from coming after him and he will do what ever he thinks is necessary. Good luck Derek. You need any help Stiles has my number." Nicholas made his way out of the house while Derek tried to wrap his brain around what he just heard.

"Derek?" Stiles lightly whispered of behind him. Stiles could see his shoulders tense up at the sound of his voice. "Derek come on talk to me." Stiles grabbed his shoulder to turn him. Derek jerked froward out of his grasp and Stiles pulled his hand back like it had been burned.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you before. I just didn't think it was a big deal. It was after he bit Lydia and kidnapped me. After we found where you were. He just asked me if I wanted to be like Scott, stronger and faster. So I didn't feel left out. But I told him no, I didn't want to be like him. I still don't." Derek turned to face Stiles. His face set like hard stone as he stared at him.

"So sorry I made you a monster Stiles. Next time I will let you bleed out."

"What? No that's not at all what I mean. When I told Peter I didn't want to be like him I meant I didn't want to be a murder. I didn't want to go around killing people. I could never do that."

Derek didn't say anything. he just kept looking at Stiles with a blank stare. Stiles tried moving closer but it seemed like Derek read his mind. For every step Stiles would make Derek would move further away from him.

"Derek, please just tell me what to do."

"There is nothing you can do. I need to go. I can't..." Derek took off into the night. Stiles went and sat on the couch and Lydia, Bryce, Danny and Allison came out of the room. Bryce climbed up on Stiles lap and laid his head on his shoulder.

"No sad 'Iles."

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

Peter stood just in the tree lines hidden in the shadows. He was just waiting for his prey. He knew the easiest way to enter the locked house was through the second story window, it was never locked. Stupid boy. He hide behind the tree when the car pulled up. He watched as the man entered the house and he listened as the man moved around. He could hear the man go to the kitchen and open the fridge then turn on the tv. So he made his way across the street and up the roof. Once he made it to the window he slowly opened it. Peter then hopped in and tuned to close the window once more. Making his way silently down the stairs.

"Hello sheriff. We need to talk."

**A/N:Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry took me so long...JoKr88 has been kicking my ass to get this out. Who is now also my beta so really helped me get this chapter in gear. **


	18. I'm sorry

**A/N:All fluff...aka rated M.**

Derek walked around until he could feel the sun warming his back as it rose. He couldn't believe he had pushed Stiles away from him, didn't give him the chance to say anything. He had wanted to turn around right after he walked out the door but he knew he was of no use until he tried to clear his head. Finally once he couldn't stand being away he slowly made his way back to the apartment. Walking into the apartment he was a little shocked at what he saw. Stiles and Bryce curled up on the couch. Bryce was laying on top of Stiles and Stiles had a firm grasp on Bryce's body. Derek felt a lump in his throat form. He never thought he would see the day his son and Stiles so close. Just then he could see Stiles was starting awake.

"Hey" Stiles whispered as he tried to stretch out his limbs without waking Bryce.

"Hey." Derek watched Stiles' movement with a small smile playing on his face. Stiles tried to wiggle his body out from under the small child but it seemed as soon as he moved Bryce latched on like a leech. Derek couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. He walked slowly towards the couch and lifted his son off Stiles and made his way up the stairs to Bryce's room. Finally getting his son tucked into bed, he made his way down to see what Stiles was up to. He found him in the kitchen making coffee.

"I want to apologize for the way I stormed out of here without talking to you."

"It's alright. You were upset. I understand."

"No, it's not alright. I let Nicholas get under my skin and I turned my back on you." Derek could see Stiles' whole body go rigid when he spoke Nicholas' name. He made his way towards Stiles and stood right behind him. He moved his arms up Stiles' back and let them rest on his shoulders. He could feel the tension in them and tried to loosen it. Stiles shrugged him off and stepped to the left out of his arms while turning to face him.

"I am sorry." Stiles whispered out while looking down to the floor. Derek was shocked at the words. What did Stiles have to be sorry for, Derek was the one that walked out last night.

"Stiles, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." Stiles jerked his head up at those words and looked Derek in the eyes.

"I don't have anything to be sorry for? Are you for real right now Derek? Its my fault we are in this mess in the first place. It's all my fault Peter is after us, its my fault that you got hurt, its my fault for you having to turn me. If I had just kept my legs closed we wouldn't be in this mess. I was the one to bring all this trouble to your door. So I understand why you are mad when Nicholas told you something I should have told you myself." Derek grabbed Stiles and pulled him close.

"No Stiles you listen to me, it's not your fault. You were in a vulnerable situation and Peter played to it. He is the one who sent Nicholas after you. He used you to get closer to me and he would have done it anyway he could have. He just found his opening that night we fought and you went out. It's not your fault, it's never you fault."

"But it is, if I hadn't of come back he would have never been able to use me. I am always the problem." Derek couldn't take it anymore, listening to Stiles put himself down was to much. He grabbed the back of Stiles' head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Stiles jerked his arms around in shock at first but then wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and started kissing back. By the time they pulled apart, they were both out of breath. He looked so lovely to Derek in that moment. His eyes half closed, lips red and swollen and his cheeks had a shade of pink to them. Stiles looked up at Derek through hooded eyes and grabbed them hem of his shirt and threw it across the kitchen.. Derek pressed his body into Stiles. Stiles let his legs fall open for Derek to press closer. Derek kissed down Stiles' jaw and Stiles threw his neck back to allow Derek more access. Derek sucked hard while Stiles moaned loud and long. Derek removed Stiles' shirt so the both stood shirtless in the kitchen standing skin to skin. Stiles rubbed his hands all over Derek's torso. He remembered how much he missed the man in front of him. Stiles remembered all of the places to touch Derek that made his body trembled with want. Stiles loved the way Derek's body responded to his touch. He loved that his hands were the ones to draw this response from him.

"Wait, wait, wait." Derek pulled away from Stiles, resting his forehead on Stiles'

"Derek" Stiles whined.

"Stiles..I need...please."

"What is it you need?"

"Please tell me this is real. That when the sun rises in the morning you will still be here." Stiles had never seen Derek look so vulnerable then in that moment. Stiles knew it was some of his fault for putting such doubt in Derek's head.

"I want this Derek. Please...just let go, be here with me, right here in this moment." Derek smashed his lips back over Stiles and pushes him hard into the counter. Derek broke apart Long enough to bring both Stiles' and his shirts over their heads.

"God I missed this."Stiles rasped. Stiles dragged his fingers lazily up Derek's torso and slowly wrapped around his neck.

"Derek...wait." Stiles pulled reluctantly away from Derek and took a deep breath. "we should really go up stairs. Your son is laying over on the coach in the other room" Derek looked over his shoulder and then back to Stiles. He then grabbed Stiles' hand and dragged him to the stairs and up to his room. When he the door he pushed Stiles up against it. Stiles wrapped his legs up and around Derek's waist clinging to him like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

"Bed...Derek, we can have so much more fun on the bed." Derek stumbled his way over to the bed and tossed Stiles down on it. He continued to stand there and dragged his eyes up and down Stiles' body.

"Derek you better get your ass over here right now!" Derek replied with a grin and then made his way of the bed. He was holding himself up on his arms and staring in Stiles' eyes trying to memorize everything in this one moment. Derek bent his head down and slowly worked his lips over Stiles'. Stiles had other ideas and pulled Derek's head down and tried to quicken the kiss. Derek just pulled away and started going down Stiles' throat.

"Derek...quite..oh god" Stiles shivered, "don't tease me." Derek just continued on as if not hearing Stiles. He made his way down to Stiles' collarbone and sucked hard.

"Dammit Derek you better get your pants off right now!" Stiles tried to command but his voice wavered and he broke off into a moan.

"There is no need to rush Stiles, we've got all day." Derek went back to making his way down Stiles' stomach and grinned every time Stiles tried to speed things up. He finally got down to the top of his sweatpants he was wearing but instead of making a move to remove the article of clothing he made his way back up to Stiles' mouth.

"Derek if you don't speed this up even just a little I am going to find someone that will!" That seemed to snap Derek out of some sort of haze as he pulled Stiles' pants off an threw the across the room. He pushed Stiles back down on the bed and jerked his legs apart. Once he was settled over him he growled low in his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Well then make me never want to leave this.." Stiles was cut off when Derek ripped his boxers off and grabbed Stiles. "Oh shit. You can't just do that when I am trying to.." Derek grasped hard right at the base and Stiles jerked back. Stiles let out a gasp when Derek slowly worked his tongue around the head and over his slit. Derek then pulled back a little bit so he could lightly blow where his tongue just was. Stiles couldn't breath when the next thing he knew Derek was swallowing him all the way down and he could feel the back of Derek's throat. Stiles tried to jerk up but Derek's firm hands on his hips prevented that.

"Derek...please..oh god." Stiles was shaking his head back and forth when Derek sucked long and hard, He couldn't remember a blowjob being this good. He felt weightless. He remembered how much he missed Derek's mouth. Everyone though Stiles would be the best at it sense he had the lips but Derek, Derek had the tongue that could put anyone to shame.

"I am not going to last if you keep that up."

"Good, I don't want you to. I want to show you just how much I truly missed you since you been gone for so long." Derek made his way back down and started humming a tune while Stiles kept jerking and moaning. When Derek could tell Stiles was close, he pulled off and moved his way back up Stiles' body. He left feather light kisses all across his stomach and slowly up his chest. He moved over to one of Stiles' nipples and sucked it in his mouth. Stiles arched up and grabbed fist full of Derek's hair, only slightly pulling. Derek worked his way over to Stiles' other nipple and worked that one around his mouth biting and sucking harder and harder.

Stiles finally had enough of Derek's games and while Derek was distracted he pushed his way so Derek was now the one laying down with Stile smirking triumphantly over him.

"My turn." Stiles kissed Derek long and hard leaving them both breathless. He then made his way to Derek's throat and nipped and sucked a large mark that he watched slowly heal itself. He worked his way over to Derek's nipple and pulling it in his mouth. Derek has always had sensitive nipples and Stiles loved to make him squirm under him. After working both nipples his made his way down Derek's stomach first with a finger and then followed the same trail slowly with his tongue. He sat up and made his way to discard Derek's pants. He made fast work of ridding him of his jeans and then climbing back on top of him. Stiles then wiggled his way down towards Derek's feet and ran his hands down his long legs. He loved seeing Derek's muscles twitch under his fingertips. He made his way back to the tops of Derek's boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down and off. Once he was sitting back on top of Derek Stiles had a gleam in his eyes.

"Stiles...what do you think you are doing."

"Shh Derek. Just lay back and let me handle everything." Stiles leaned over and opened the top draw of the nightstand, praying he would find what he was looking for. He smiled triumphantly when he did. He tossed the bottle next to Derek and settled back. He worked the top open and squirted a liberal amount on his hand and then wrapped said hand around Derek's swollen erection and worked his hand up and down coating him so he was nice and wet. After another squeezed of lube on his fingers he slowly made his way behind him while Derek was trying to understand exactly what Stiles was doing. When he finally realized Stiles planed to prep himself his eyes flash red and he pushed Stiles over so Derek was once again hovering over him.

"I think you had enough fun for now Stiles. Its my turn." Derek grabbed the bottle from where it landed and made quick work of slicking up his fingers. He then teased the outside of Stiles and watched him wither in need. With one last circle around Derek slowly pushed his first finger in. He didn't move, letting Stiles time to accept the intrusion. Once Stiles was looking at him with lust in his eyes he started moving. He had a good rhythm built up when he choose to add another finger to join in. Stiles was starting to move with the rhythm while trying to keep from moaning to loud. Derek pulled his fingers out and moved up so he was breathing in Stiles' ear.

"Don't hide your voice from me. I want to hear you." Stiles let out a low whimper at that and Derek went back to what he was doing. He finally added a third and it took everything he had not to explode all over Stiles when Stiles let out the filthiest sound ever. He didn't know how to describe it but he knew he wanted to hear it again. After about 20 minutes of working Stiles open he once again reached for the bottle of lube and slicked himself up. He dribbled some down Stiles' balls and down his crack. He looked up one last time to make sure they were both on the same page.

"Don't you dare stop now Derek. You better stick you dick in me and make me scream." Derek chuckled but knew that some where deep down Stiles meant it. He took a deep breath and then finally just pushed his way inside. Once he was fully inside he felt like his vision was going to white out. He had forgotten just how great Stiles felt. To be back here in bed with the one he loved, he couldn't ask for a better place. He just sat there trying to take it all in. He breathed in deeply and could smell both of them mixed together and he loved that smell. He knew he could never have any other smell, that this was it for him.

"Move Derek!" Stiles' voice made Derek snap back to the here and now. He looked down at the man laying below him and couldn't help but smile. He grabbed onto Stiles' hips and slowly worked his way out almost all the way and then jerked his hips forward. He set his pace slow until he saw a look of need in Stiles' eyes and then picked it up. Stiles was making the most wonderful noises he had ever heard and kept trying to draw them out of him. He moved one of his hands down and around Stiles erection and down to his balls. He put them in his hand and slowly played with them while Stiles arched and moaned and babbled useless stuff. Stiles moved one of his hand down to grab his cock when Derek slapped his hand away.

"Oh god Derek you gotta touch me." Just then Stiles let out a startled grasp when Derek rammed into his prostate. He could see Stiles' cock leaking precum heavily but he made no move to grab it. Once Derek stopped having a set rhythm Stiles knew he must be close. He grabbed Derek's face and gave him the dirtiest kiss ever and pushed him back over. Once Stiles was again on top he picked up the pace. Derek wanted to make Stiles go first so he grabbed him and tried to match Stiles movement with his own. Stiles stilled and then exploded all over Derek's hand and chest. Derek felt Stiles clenched around him and he couldn't hold back any more. With one last thrust he spilled up into Stiles. They were both breathless when Stiles worked his way off of Derek. Stiles laid down sprawled out next to Derek his eyes closed and breathing heavily. Derek made his way off the bed and into the bathroom. He came back over to Stiles and worked on cleaning him up. Stiles didn't move, it almost seemed like maybe he fell asleep. That was until Derek made his way back into the bed Stiles pulled Derek over to him and kissed him lazily.

"I love you." Stiles mumbled. He then rolled over and finally fell asleep.

**A/N:Sorry it took me so long to write this up. It was the hardest chapter I have written cause I am not much of a fluff writer. Thanks again go out to JoKr88 for all your help. **


	19. The plan

"What do you want Peter?"

"Well sheriff, your son has caused some trouble for me ever since he came home. And now my nephew is after me. I tried telling all of you that I just wanted to live in peace, hence the reason why I left and built my own pack."

"Don't try and lie to me Peter. I have been in this business to long to know when someone is trying to lie. Besides, you were the one that sent someone from your pack after Stiles and just cause he didn't play into you hand they way you thought it would, well that just shows how stupid you really are." Peter reached across the table and grabbed the sheriff around the throat and pushed him into the wall.

"Now listen here sheriff, your son has raged a war against me and I will stop at nothing until I end him." Peter applied more pressure to the sheriff's throat and held on until he passed out. Peter took out his phone and called up his pack to go distract his nephew while he sent off a quick text to Stiles. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DSDSDS**

Stiles had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone chime. Figuring it was someone from the pack congratulating him on finally coming to his senses. He open up the new text and froze at what he saw. It was his dad laying down in what seemed to be the dining room with Peter looming over him. He could feel his wolf start to rise from the surface and he let out a low rumble. He stood there for what seemed like forever before he snapped his phone off and ran downstairs to his car. He didn't even realize he had gotten to his dad's until he was turning off his car and running to the front door. Stiles knew that Peter was probably baiting him, but this was his dad and there was no one that was going to take him away from him.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DSDSDS**

Derek could sense the other pack outside his apartment. Stiles was still in the shower so Derek figured he could deal with them before he was done. He went outside and could see the three betas. He knew they were no match for him since he was the alpha but they circled around him like they could take him. He flashed a small grin at Erica before leap back and attacking the one he thought was named Issac. Issac was to scared that when Derek attacked him he kind of felt bad. When he turned around to look at the other two he couldn't find them. He knew they where near but figured they got scared and took off. He turned to make his way back to the apartment when Boyd stepped out in front of him and threw him half way across the parking lot right in front of Erica who reached down and slashed across his chest. He let out a growl at the girl for being so stupid but Erica just took off toward the open field behind the complex. Derek got up and took after them. Once he caught up with them he grabbed Erica and threw he 30 feet in the air and heard her let out a harsh breath when she landed.

"Stupid Derek. Should have know you would be so easy to distract." Erica chuckled as she slowly made her way to her feet. Derek looked at her with a look of confusion until it clicked at what she meant. He took off back to his place praying he wasn't right.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DSDSDS**

Stiles pushed the front door open and shifted into his beta wolf. He could hear his dad's heartbeat, steady and strong. He saw that he was still laying on the floor so he knew he was still out.

"Well Stiles, I see you have come to play." Peter said from behind him. Stiles turned around to face the older man. He could feel his wolf itching to attack but he knew that would be exactly what Peter wanted. Stiles took a deep breath and willed his wolf back under the surface. He couldn't allow his emotions kill him and possible his dad. He had to figure out a way to get the both out alive.

"Leave my father out of this. he has nothing to do with what is going on between you and me. He has done nothing wrong."

"Oh Stiles. I don't think you understand. I am not going to hurt your father. He is just a means to an end. I know you will do anything for the only member left of your family and so that's why I am here now. You see Stiles you have two options. One I can take your father away from you and leave you completely alone, or second option you leave Beacon Hills once and for all, tell no one and never come back."

"Now why would I want to do either of those things?" Stiles questioned.

"Because if you don't choose one, then I am just going to kill your father and then I will go for my nephew and his little pack and let you watch as I destroy everyone you love so you are all alone. So I ask again Stiles, what do you want to do?"

Stiles just stood there and looked at Peter like he had lost his mind. He knew that he couldn't let everyone he love die trying to protect him, he knew deep down Derek would do what ever he had to keep Stiles safe but in the end where would that leave him? With everyone he knows dead.

"Do I get anytime to choose?"

"Sure, if you are still here tomorrow night then I will go after everyone you love. You have 24 hours Stiles, I would use them wisely." With that Peter strolled to the front door and walked out. Stiles bent down to his dad to check on him. He was slowly coming around and kind of jumped back when he saw Stiles leaning down right in his face.

"Stiles? What are you doing here son? Where is Peter? Oh my god, what has he done? Are you hurt? Am I hurt?"

"Dad, dad, calm down. Everything is going to be alright." Stiles helped his dad up and over to the couch.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DSDSDS**

Derek came barreling through the front door of the Stilinski residence. He had to take a moment to gather his breath and when he finally did he looked up to see both men sitting on the couch huddled together. He let out a long breath when he saw both seemed uninjured.

"Hey Derek." Stiles said timidly. Derek walked over and grabbed Stiles up and into his arms just breathing him in.

"Does anyone want to tell me what it was Peter wants?" the sheriff asked.

"It's nothing dad, at least nothing that concerns you." Stiles tried brushing past his dad.

"Oh no Stiles. We are not starting this crap again. Sit down now and tell me what the hell is going on before I march over to Peter's and find out for myself. He wouldn't have come over here and attacked me if he wasn't up to something."

Stiles took a deep breath and turned to his father. "I can't tell you what he wanted. It's between me and him." At that Derek growled lowly in his chest and turned to Stiles, eyes flashing red just for the briefest of moments.

"Stiles tell me what my uncle wanted."

"No Derek. You are not going all alpha and forcing me to tell you. I will handle what I am suppose to do and you will just let me do this on my own. I know what I am doing!" Stiles stalked out of the room and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DSDSDS**

Stiles was running his hands throw his hair trying to figure out exactly how he was going to handle this situation He couldn't leave again. He finally got his life back on track and he was finally happy with the way things were going. He couldn't just leave now, if he did there was no way he would ever be able to talk to his friends again. They would never forgive him, Derek would never forgive him. He couldn't just abandon them all now, not when he was finally excepted by Bryce and Danny. Stiles had to come up with a plan to take down Peter, some how get him alone and finally end things once and for all. And he knew just the person that would help him.

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS DSDSDS**

Nicholas was sitting in a dingy bar when his phone went off. He looked at it and saw Stiles' name flash across the screen. He couldn't help but smile.

"Stiles. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well you remember what we talked about when we were first together? Well I need us to do that as soon as possible. As in tonight."

"Well looks like we got some quick planning we have to come up with. Meet me at the spot in 20 minutes. Oh and Stiles, make sure you are not followed." Nicholas ended the call and picked up his whisky glass and drank the last of it as fast as he could. He made his way out to his car and took off to the spot he was going to meet Stiles. He had planned for this moment for so long and now for it to be upon him, he couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. He was finally getting the revenge for his family and he had the perfect plan and now he had Stiles.

_Flashback_

_Nicholas and Stiles where laying in bed finally having a moment to themselves. Peter and the pack had left to go to the mall for some last minute shopping for Erica's party. It took everything he had to convince Peter to go. He really needed to talk to Stiles and he knew he didn't have much time. _

_"Stiles I want to tell you somethings."_

_"Okay, you know you can tell me anything you want." Stiles turned his head so he was facing Nicholas while running his fingers up and down his chest. _

_"How much do you know about how I came to be in Peter's pack?"_

_"Umm, nothing really. Just that you are a born wolf and that your other pack died and that left you as an omega until Peter found you and took you in."_

_"Well that's half right. Peter attacked my pack, well him and a hunter he had working with him. That's how Peter became and alpha again. He killed my dad who was alpha and then they killed the rest of my family. I hid in the woods and when they were finally gone I came over to my family and saw the damage that had been done. I was so angry. So I went after Peter and his hunter and I wanted to kill them. I got a good chunk out of the hunter but Peter clawed open my stomach and then I passed out. When I woke up I was in a living room with Peter looming over me. I thought for sure he was going to kill me and I would be dead just like my family and no one would be able to avenge their deaths. I was shocked when instead he offered me a place in his pack. He said he knew what it was like to be an omega and yea he had kill my family but he said it was a means to an end. I knew that if I joined him that one day when he finally let his guard down I could take him out. So I got close to him and became his second in command. I became his solider and have done everything he has asked. So when he asked me to get close to you I didn't hesitate to do it. I know what Peter has done to you and your family and friends. That's why I know you will be the perfect person to help me take him out once and for all. Stiles I want your help in ending Peter's life."_

_"You want me to what? Peter is an alpha, he will kill us. There is no way we can do this. He killed your whole pack, how could you even think we would be able to take him? Plus I am just a human, I will just get us killed."_

_"No you won't Stiles, besides I have the perfect plan. Just say you will help me when the times come to take him out." stiles sat there for hours just thinking how he could take out Peter, he knew it was not the smartest idea but he knew that he had to at least try._

_"Okay, I will help you when the time comes."_

_End flashback_

The time has come to kill Peter and finally get his revenge. There was no stopping him now. Nicholas let out a happy growl when he saw Stiles walking down the path to meet him.


	20. Lost pack mate

Nicholas was standing in the middle of the clearing when Stiles finally made his way through the dense forest.

"So you finally want to help me?"

"He thinks he can threaten me and think I will just stand by and let him get away with it. I am ready to put a stop to this once an for all."

"Well you know we are only going to have one shot at this right. Not only is he alpha, but he is a born wolf, who is older. He will know what he is doing. Are you sure you don't want to ask Derek to help us on this?"

"Derek stays out of this, as does the rest of the pack." Stiles thundered out.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I got back up." Nicholas motioned behind him and Issac came out from behind one of the trees.

"What is he doing here?" Stiles questioned.

"He is here to help. He hates Peter almost as much as I do and he is also the closet to Peter, per their "special" relationship." Nicholas answered.

"What do you mean "special" relationship?"

"He means Peter fucks me." Issac hissed out.

"Oh...well then, I can see why you would hate him."

"So let's go over the plan one more time and then plan for attack tomorrow night." Nicholas stated. The three boys huddled close together and talked well past the sun coming up. They had to put the finale pieces together. Once they were sure they had a more stable plan Stiles made his way back to his dad's house to set it all in motion.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

"What do you mean that you are leaving?" the sheriff was standing in Stiles' doorway watching as his son gathered most of his belongings into his pack.

"It's the best thing for me dad. Derek has Danny and Bryce and I need to finish up school. Away from here." Stiles couldn't look at his father, he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to go through with the plan. He had a lot riding on this, he just had to make his dad believe that he was...

"Were the hell do you think you are going?" Stiles was interrupted from his thoughts when Derek came barreling into the room.

"Derek, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Answer me Stiles, where do you think you are going? You just gonna up and leave without so much as a goodbye? You're just gonna leave your dad, the pack, me? Again."

"Derek..please you don't understand." Stiles tried to pull Derek's face into his hands but the older man pulled from his grasp.

"If you leave then that's it, don't ever come back. You aren't welcome here anymore."

Stiles stared at Derek seeing the truth behind his anger. Stiles let out a soft sigh and turned back to his bed grabbing his bag. This was what was best for everyone.

"Goodbye Derek." Stiles whispered and made his way out the door and outside to his jeep. He knew it was all part of the plan, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Derek slams his way into the apartment. Fury rolling off of him that the rest of the pack is choking on it.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Danny come out of Bryce's room the banging catching his attention.

"Stiles is no longer welcomed here." Derek stormed his way up the stairs and slammed his door with a final statement.

"What the hell?" everyone questioned at the same time.

Scott made his way out of the house and raced his way over to the Stilinski's house.

"What is going on?" Scott asked the sheriff once he opened the door.

"Stiles left. He said it was too much and he wants to go back to school. Derek kicked him out, saying he wasn't allowed to come back."

"What the hell, Derek can't do that. Everything was finally coming together. They even slept together."

"Well I didn't need to know that Scott. I don't know what to do any more. He is an adult and if he wants to leave, well unfortunately I can't stop him."

Both men just sat there lost in their own thoughts wondering what was gonna happen next.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Stiles was driving when his cell went off.

"What"

"Stiles, is that any way to answer the phone?" Peter chuckled at him.

"What do you want Peter?"

"I heard you were leaving, just wanted to say goodbye and say you made the right choice."

"It's not like I really had a choice though is it, I mean it's either leave and have everyone hate me or stay and lose everyone by you killing them. At least this way I may have lost them but they are still alive."

"Aww yes I heard my dear nephew told you that you were no longer welcomed back here, but if you ever want to visit, just let me know and I will make sure you aren't bothered. Bye Stiles, and good luck." Peter let out another chuckle as he hung up.

Stiles was seething with anger that he almost broke his phone before he reigned in his emotions. It was time to put Peter down once and for all.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Nicholas had just gotten off the phone with Issac when he saw Stiles pulling up.

"How did it go?"

Stiles just glared at the him.

"I see it went well." Nicholas joked. Stiles just glared back even harder. "Alright, enough of the jokes. I just got of the phone with Issac. he said that Peter and him are supposed to go out to dinner tonight and then go back to their place for a "nightcap" if you catch my drift."

"Great well then we know what we gotta do." Stiles said and Nicholas smirked. This might actually work.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Of course the plan doesn't work. When does it ever work? Not only did the plan fail but now Nicholas was laying in a very large pool of blood that Stiles didn't think he was going to be healing from.

"Stiles do you really think you can beat me?" Peter chuckled as he spit up a little bit of blood.

"Of course I am going to beat you. There was never any doubt to it. I will end you Peter and then I will take over your pack." Blood was dripping down Stiles side were Peter had raked his claws. There was blood in his eyes that he had to keep whipping from the claw mark on his forehead. His arm was broken and just hanging there and he was dragging his left leg since Peter had taken a chuck of his calf. Stiles didn't know how he was going to end Peter, but he knew he had to try.

Peter walked over to Stiles and tackled him to the ground. As he was sitting on top of him gearing up to give the final blow everything seemed to move in slow motion. Issac came out of his hiding place and in super slow motion stabbed Peter with the blade he had hidden. Peter gasped and slowly fell off Stiles' body. Issac stood of Peter and lifted his claws in the air and came down with the killing blow. He turned to face Stiles, his eyes glowing a fiery red.

"Issac." Stiles whispered. Stiles struggled to get up and make his way over to Issac. By the time he reached the other man Issac had fallen to his knees shocked at what just happened. Stiles could see the internal struggled Issac was going through and pulled him to his chest. "Issac, it's going to be okay. You are going to be okay. We gotta get Nicholas to Deaton, he can help." Slowly Issac made his way to his feet and they both walked over to Nicholas.

"I am sorry I didn't let you kill him Nic." Issac whispered.

"Its okay, I am just glad he is dead." Nicholas started coughing, blood flying everywhere.

"We gotta get you to Deaton." Stiles said.

"There isn't anything he can do to help me Stiles. I am not making it out of here but at least I know everyone is finally free of him. Issac you take care of Erica and Boyd, don't let the power control you like it did Peter. You are better than that."

"I won't. I am so glad I met you Nicholas. I will never forget you." Issac was fighting back tears.

"Stiles don't let anymore time pass between you and Derek. You deserve a happy ending and he is yours."

"I promise." Stiles choked out. Nicholas slowly closed his eyes and let out a final sigh. Stiles sobbed as Issac pulled him to the car and made his way to the animal clinic. On his way he called Erica and Boyd and told them to meet him at the clinic and then he called Derek and told him the same thing.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

By the time the cuts healed and his arm was no longer broken, the two packs had finally arrived. Scott was the first to burst into the back room. Running over to Stiles he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Stiles what the hell happened? I thought you were leaving us."

"I know buddy. I had to make you all believe I was leaving for the plan to work."

"What plan?"

"I killed Peter and became the alpha." Issac spoke up from the corner he was standing in.

"You did what? Why would you do that?" Erica voiced as she made her way into the room. Issac just glared at her and flashed his eyes once to shut her up.

"I did it to set us free, we are no longer under his control. We can actually live."

"Were's Nic?" Boyd questioned.

At the mention of his name Stiles started to silently cry and Issac looked down while shaking his head.

"He didn't make it." Issac whispered out.

Erica and Boyd went to Issac and drew him in. They all silently wept for their fallen pack member.

Everyone slowly made their way out of the exam room leaving only Stiles and Derek who just silently stared at each other.

"I am sorry." Stiles began.

"Don't, not right now. I don't want to hear it. I am just glad you are okay. Just come home with me and we can talk in the morning when we all have calmed down and had time to let this all sink in." Derek held out his hand and Stiles lifted his to grab it. In that moment he knew it would all work out.


End file.
